


【Jaydick】Sequelae effect/后遗效应

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a NPC, Jason was adopted by Slade Wilson, M/M, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, 布鲁斯是个NPC, 杰森被丧钟捡到了, 请遵医嘱正确服药, 黛娜·兰斯不想要迪克这个病人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *杀手桶x作家翅，年下。*借用了球2翅的部分设定，并非球2背景，勉强算个普通人au。所以翅瘫痪丧妻且涉及迪芭过去时。*依然是H/C*不要问我为什么又开新坑
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *杀手桶x作家翅，年下。  
> *借用了球2翅的部分设定，并非球2背景，勉强算个普通人au。所以翅瘫痪丧妻且涉及迪芭过去时。  
> *依然是H/C   
> *不要问我为什么又开新坑

受伤那刻从来不是痛苦的巅峰——它只不过是之后所有无穷无尽磨难微不足道的序幕。

这是理查德·格雷森在人生的前三十七年中得到唯一、也是最深刻的教训。鉴于近几年他的血管里大部分时间流淌的是酒精、尼古丁和残留的阿片类药物，他可能在摆脱这场旷日持久的酷刑上努力得完全不够看。

下周是他的截稿日，本来正是被催得紧的关头，但他从三天前就没再收到过半条来自于斯蒂芬妮的消息——这位责编为他工作的时长目前已经打破了之前所有负责他的出版社编辑的记录，干练利落的金发姑娘显然对“夜翼”的行事风格了如指掌，很清楚什么时候对他施加压力只会适得其反。迪克对此等体贴深表无声感激。

中午起床后迪克就咬着烟坐在电脑前，眼下手边的易拉酒罐里塞满了烟头，屏幕上的光标从两小时前就在白背景下机械而讽刺地闪烁着，不曾往前挪动半格。迪克狠狠地把最后一口烟抽完掐灭，腰二往上的肌肉已经隐隐出现麻木。他叹了口气把自己推离桌边，松开轮椅椅背后靠半躺，让淤积的血液重新慢慢流通。那些液体在知觉尚存的躯体里奔淌，从胸腔到指尖，从肺部到头脑，迪克能听见机能细微沉闷的运作声在耳中作响，一旦过了腰际再向下，就好似进入了他任何一丝感官都无法探知的领域，一颗圆石子滑入无底深潭，连水花和波纹的反馈都鲜有半点。

当初刚刚做完腰椎手术时迪克还心怀一线希望，那颗子弹嵌入位置不高，送医也算及时，何况他毕竟才三十出头，肌肉状况也足以支撑他进行复健。那段时间他甚至基本把酒戒了，积极配合治疗师用药理疗按摩，吃痛起来要备三套干净衣服替换，每天盯着自己的脚趾祈愿动上个半毫米。主要还是难免想芭芭拉要还活着得心怨他多久，他从不舍得她多操心，也真心实意不愿坐着轮椅去墓地看她，太过埋汰。三个月后他的下半身还是彻底被判了死刑，子弹打爆的骨头碎片卡进了椎管，像一把裁纸刀一样割裂了他的脊神经。迪克眼睁睁看着那双带着自己穿越战区火线，沙漠戈壁和热带丛林的健壮双腿一天天地消瘦下去——因为常年奔波原本就没什么脂肪囤积，每一条被蚕食的都是他曾赖以生存的蓬勃肌肉。

出院后他卖了那栋跟芭芭拉一起住了三年的二层小楼——本来为了方便她上班，离GCPD就不到五英里，但周边配套不齐，出门买个土豆都得开车。最后卖房款戈登一分都没肯要，迪克凑凑抚恤金在上东区的住宅盘全款买了套带电梯的公寓，打宽门框加装了一堆扶手，又把那辆尼桑Rogue托人改成了残疾人专用的手制操作。

韦恩那边曾经向他提供过好几版电动轮椅的方案，一个比一个智能方便，迪克本想都否了。布鲁斯虽不会勉强他，可到底是盛情难却，迪克收了看着功能最朴实简单的一台，但现在大多时候搁在杂物间里，只有出席一些正式场合才用上一两回。倒不是迪克对韦恩的高科技做派有什么偏见，主要那时他还算憋着一股不忿，不肯让自己那么快就适应了轮椅生活，另一头也是为了锻炼双臂，毕竟他的四肢里头只有这一半还好使了。

迪克操纵轮椅企图绕过地上横七竖八的酒瓶和书本，但连房门都没能出的去就被一堆倒下来的旧报纸卡住了轮子。距离上回上门家政服务才过去两天，这屋子已经被他折腾得狼藉不堪。斯蒂芬妮说过他的破坏力是“爆炸式”的——尤其对于一个行动不便的截瘫患者来说，他搞乱一切的速度令健全人类都望尘莫及。倒不是迪克真有心作恶或发泄情绪——将近六年，他早就过了怨天尤人的应激阶段。出事前他是顶尖报社的外派记者，从国际关系政治专业毕业后两条腿就从未停止过在世界各处奔波。他好像振翅出笼的椋鸟，片刻都不肯在某个枝头过久地停歇。在和芭芭拉定下恋情买下那栋小楼前，他甚至在哥谭都没有自己的固定住所——彼时迪克已经超过二十五岁了，这在他人看来简直随性得不可置信。所以他从来不是一个擅长拾掇家庭和生活的人，倒非他不愿，老天吝啬于给他机会。

现在他握笔以写作为生，每每需要查阅大量的资料和参考，尤其涉及到网络也难以覆盖的陈年刊物杂志，外加多数时候以外卖度日和不加收敛的饮酒，合理整洁的归整和放置就成了他疲于处理的大问题。

迪克把轮椅后挪半尺，弯腰从轮子下拽出旧报纸随手扔向一边，砸倒一个百加得的空瓶在地上咕噜滚了两圈，瓶口一点点残酒滴在地板上。他望望凌乱的房间突然没了兴致，穿过客厅时在沙发的衣服堆里掏了件皱巴巴的短尼外套，出门前随手从玄关的矮柜上摸走了钥匙。他不擅长也不方便找小东西，刚开始独居那会儿一周里有一半天数在出状况，光把自己关在门外就不下三次，还不算他忘了随手塞的药盒或者心理疏导自查表。他花了一个月强迫自己把关键物品固定放在一个位置，习惯后笑称人和巴甫洛夫的狗真没什么区别。

要芭芭拉还在就不至于沦落至此，她早年丧母还要照顾做警察的父亲，向来能干惯了，总是比他条理清晰得多，两人同住多个人也多份保障。可惜迪克不再听得她操心强势的叨叨。

未婚妻去世后迪克就没投入过别的恋情。几年来也并非无人向他示好过——迪克从初中起就知道自己长得不赖，日后工作生活都吃了不少外貌红利，意识到有人居然愿意为此不计较他是个残疾人，姑且也算种欣慰。不过一方面他确实心思不在这事儿上，三十一岁的半年内两次深重打击把他砸得眼冒金星，其次感情纠葛最后难免要牵扯到性。他虽然截瘫位置低，心源性和生理性勃起都在伤后几个月内陆续恢复了，但这个状态实在难以像常人一样享受床笫之欢。想来麻烦总是大于享受，他秉持着多事不如少事的原则独身至今。

公寓楼下就是赫里福街，六七十年代在嬉皮士文化的发展下蓬勃过一段日子，望北眺可以看到米勒港的上空盘旋的海鸥。当年还坐落不少素食餐厅和非主流文化相关店铺，甚至还有过专门开给同性恋的书店。现在租金上涨后，那些老嬉皮士都消失了，留下来的多是讨游人喜欢的咖啡厅，酒吧和小餐馆。偶尔夹杂着几间各种杂类店面，总得来说能满足迪克的大体需求。

他一个月有几天会到楼下街角的黑镜餐厅吃饭，固定的靠窗角落位置——跟澳洲老板熟识后会提前帮他把卡座撤出腾开空间摆放轮椅，点一份当日套餐加一杯夏多内白葡，饭后再续两杯，坐上两到三个小时用笔记本潦草地涂写。多数时候迪克给餐馆里来往的顾客做简短的人物侧写——这儿接近湾区景点，形形色色人流如织，外表穿着、肢体语言到神态表情，如果距离近的话，甚至是口音和交谈内容都纳在笔尖下。他以此为参考用几行文字为他们发散一些小小的臆想故事，其中某人或许就会成为他未来作品中的角色原型。这是迪克日常必备的乐趣和练习之一。年轻时芭芭拉就说他有一双长于观察与捕捉细节的眼睛，迪克曾用它们来摄取新闻报道热点，现在他用它们来描画行人和构架故事。

今天想来也有所收获——从十五分钟前迪克的目光便徘徊在店内一个身影上。作为一个勉强畅销的小说作家，迪克看人眼光还算独到，他要用来作参考的素材怎么都不会太过泛泛。男孩进门时平平无奇，二十上下的面孔，穿一件暗红底的骑士队帽衫，前年夺冠的纪念款，破洞牛仔裤和帆布鞋，独自落座在迪克斜对面的两人桌，他扫一眼就过去了。直到迪克合上笔记本伸手示意要第三杯酒，端酒路上服务生让一个挤过走道的客人，后腰撞上红衣男孩右肘，他略受惊吓，餐刀在掌心一转向外，抬眼侧目间又握了回来，接着若无其事地低头切他的澳洲小羊排。刀刃一来一回就在眨眼功夫，要不是迪克正盯着他的酒，根本不会注意到。

迪克拿到白葡喝了一口，重新打开笔记本，钢笔尖在新的空白纸面上落下一个墨点。他从玻璃窗的反射里去打量那个年轻人。

迪克以前外派多数时候是跑战区的，被说成是不要命的疯子，有几年在中东呆的时间比美国本土都久。跟那些大兵厮混熟了教他几招防身，迪克有把伯莱塔但准头不好，后来当礼物被塞过一把军用级别的匕首。跟常人习惯相悖，特种兵们用刀格斗几乎都刀尖朝地，刀刃在小指下方。一来是方便手腕发力，一对多时还能顾及身周对手，二来为了武器防反，不易被敌人争夺。

男孩的机警本能似的，像把紧绷的复合弓，弓弦微微一震随时就能出箭破空。这种反应真不常有，尤其他年纪还那么轻。

迪克重新去抓酒杯时男孩刚好抬头，两人隔着不到十英尺打了个完整照面。对方愣了愣，视线在他身后的轮椅上刮了一下，又飞快地挪开了。迪克没觉得什么，他被人侧目惯了，同情的奇怪的审视的好奇的无一不有。倒是那孩子脸上一道长疤从嘴角横贯左面颊直直没入鬓中，被他看了个清清楚楚。

迪克在纸上潦草地写，白人男性，二十岁，六英尺，哥谭人，骑士队球迷，后面打了个问号。军人。隔了几秒又把军人划掉了。他和大兵们打的交道太多，尤其是在役的，在强训下刻上的纪律性和约束感往往要多年才会消退。这让他们区别于平民。可这孩子乍看实在太过普通了，没在人群里分毫不招人眼球。

笔尖在纸上又点了点，迪克扫了一眼帽衫男孩，他正蹙眉瞪着高脚杯里剩下的红酒，颧骨上有丝不太明显的酡红。

警察？不，看样子他可能才刚满申请年龄。

“这是一个糟糕的雨夜，”迪克又思索几秒后落笔：“杰克·肖接下七号失踪案的第三个晚上，他从酒保罗兰那儿套到的情报显然已不算及时，但杰克依然决心去撞撞运气。公园巷的破租屋果不其然人去屋空，但这趟徒劳的奔波却成为他终身难忘的调查经历之一——当杰克回到那辆老克莱斯勒前，结果却对着仅剩的三个车胎哑然失笑。

“他徒步回家，第二天花了些功夫在午饭前找到了他丢失的轮胎，和一个穿着红色帽衫的小毛贼。那个瘦巴巴的十二岁孤儿最终和杰克结成一种奇特的联系。他教会他通过足印推断身型，盯梢跟踪和隐匿行迹，套取情报的巧妙话术，甚至是如何正确使用刀具和枪械。杰克或许不是一个耐心有方的教导者，但这并不影响男孩在短短四年里成为一个勤勉优秀的学生与助手。

“十年后，男孩已成长为男人。当他因为某个案子回到家乡，坐在街角小餐馆里切一块烤得刚好羊排时，忽然意识到杰克留下的印记和影响片刻都不曾消失。”

写完最后一个句点，迪克再抬头，那全然不知自己成为他人笔下主角的男孩已经不见了，服务生正在收拾他的餐桌。羊排和配菜吃得干净整洁，那半杯红酒到底还是剩下了。迪克心中少见地脉过一丝怅然，也不知在可惜浪费的酒，还是这场素面未识的萍水相逢。

当他打算瞄向下一个顾客时手机在口袋里震动起来。看到哈维·布洛克的名字迪克单手划开屏幕，一条短信跳了出来。

“有新案子。你可能有兴趣。”

“前天那个后巷小妞？”

对面打字时的三个圆点在对话框跳动了有近一分钟，足以透出无奈：“……这案子的消息不是封锁了吗？”

“显然做得不尽人意。”

“现场照片和解剖鉴定发你邮箱了。你要真觉得有意思，来GCPD问老大要卷宗看吧。”

“你觉得像吗？”迪克没头没尾地问。

“实话实说……不像。”哈维回答。

“谢了，我一会回去就看。”

迪克收起手机，结账时给了百分之二十五的小费，服务生热情地帮他把轮椅推出餐厅。过马路时他得到两个陌生人的帮助，迪克低声笑着道谢，此时一街之隔，有个红色的身影正不远不近地跟着他。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森没走太远，他几乎滴酒不沾，此刻带着半杯酒的微醺闲散地坐在沿街的长椅上，余光笼着那家叫黑镜的小餐馆。

他有段时间没回哥谭了——如果是为了他自己，那准确的年份就是六年。在这点上斯莱德从未强迫过他。“在做好准备前无需勉强。”他的养父这么告诉他，但杰森始终摸不清什么时候算是准备好了。直到他看到了夜翼的新书，然后决定来试试运气。

这座曾经生养他的老城已变得陌生，原本近港口的繁华区就不是他小时候常来的地方，此时双目所见好似同他相隔一层厚重的磨砂玻璃。每个过路的行人都若无其事地走着，曾经一个个令人崩溃恐慌的血夜就这么被遗忘在过去，杰森连同那些悲剧一同被舍弃得干干净净。他本该感到愤怒的，他正是怀着这种心情从纽约回到此处。

但看到“夜翼”的那刻，他感到了情绪的徒劳。

夜翼的情报是萝丝·威尔逊给他的，为此杰森付出了两把全新P226的代价。自她在某个case里无意中得知这位悬疑作家的住址和身份，已经用这事儿钓了杰森有大半年。在书店里意外翻开那本简装版《猫头鹰法庭》后，杰森一直是夜翼的书迷已不算新闻。他十分欣赏对方精炼老道的文笔描写和奇巧真实的剧情构思，尤其他笔下系列侦探男主杰克·肖所在的托格玛市，总隐隐给杰森一种难以言明的熟稔。

夜翼整个人也跟他的作品风格一样成迷。他的头本小说《灰色幽灵》得到当年安东尼奖后，上台领奖的是负责他的出版社编辑。没有办过一场签售会，不出席任何公开场合，悬疑论坛上讨论夜翼本人的贴子长年高热。

杰森对挖掘这类事兴致缺缺，夜翼是男是女是胖是瘦本跟他没半点关系，他对他或她的欣赏也仅限于作品，也算是一种起码的尊重。但三天前他拿到了最新出版的《致命玩笑》，杰森熬夜看完，瞪着最后的空白封底愣了足足半小时。

第二天他冒着被嘲讽后半生的风险找上了他白捡来的养妹。花点功夫杰森自己也能挖出夜翼的全套身份讯息——但他实在半分钟也等不及了。

“好年轻。”杰森看着照片上的蓝眼睛男人久久不语，末了低声说。

“三十七岁算年轻吗？”萝丝嚼着口香糖：“你才二十一，杰森，不要说那么老气横秋的话。”

“我不知道……”杰森听上去有点茫然：“看他的小说，感觉他经历过很多。”

“噢，所以你的偶像不符合你的预期。”

“他不是我的偶像。”杰森已经懒得再辩论了，掏出手机开始预订纽约飞哥谭的机票。面前的电脑屏幕上，证件照中那张捎带柔和微笑的面孔正望着他。

所以，杰森觉得还是哪里出了点问题。

理查德·格雷森——也就是悬疑作家夜翼，确确实实就是照片里的那个男人，但情报里一个字都没提到过他是个半身瘫痪的残疾人。杰森意识到那把轮椅解决了很多疑问，比如他隐瞒真实身份，从未公开露面，坎坷的人生履历，以及，那张瘦削到近乎干涸的脸，透着一种常年不见日光的晄白，配上下颌上蓄了两日的青色胡茬，让他外表比真实年龄更加苍老。只有那双眼睛——他们仅短短对视了一眼——那双颜色独特的湛蓝色瞳孔，带着平面图像难述万一的敏锐和亮色。

杰森觉得那杯干红比想象中更加苦涩。

夜翼从餐馆里出来了，那个服务生体贴地把他从无障碍通道推到平地上，还和他告了半天别，杰森想他肯定是这儿的熟客。其实夜翼已经比杰森以为的要早出来了，他拿出一本小皮面的笔记本开始写写画画的时候，杰森以为他能伴着一杯酒坐到天荒地老。期间作家抬头看了他几次，杰森能感觉到视线轻轻扫过，他不得不猜测自己是否哪里表现得不像个普通食客，然后意识到喝酒可能是个错误的选择。

夜翼坐的是一把普通的手推轮椅，也就看上去比医院常用的那种高级一点，轮胎宽一些，然后更方便使用者本人操作。杰森从半躺的长椅上起身，远远看着夜翼熟练地操纵身下冰冷的辅助器械，外套随意地团在腰后，衬衫袖子挽到肘部，露出一截结实的小臂，发力时长条肌腱清晰地隆起。杰森看到两个行人女孩推着他过了马路，夜翼温和地点头道谢——即使他压根无需帮助，就像他毫无障碍地接受了自己是弱势方的事实。杰森抹了把脸，轻巧安静地跟了上去。

夜翼的公寓其实不远，街对面再往西走个三百米就到了。这栋楼地段很好价格也不菲，十楼往上就能看到港湾的水波和游艇。但作家到了楼下没进去，而是越过门口左拐进了一条巷子。杰森没贸然跟过去，站在一家沿街报摊翻看最新的《哥谭日报》。过了这么多年这个城市还是一如既往地无聊混乱，狗血八卦和政客海吹里夹杂着小人物的悲剧。杰森从中缝的合租广告扫到讣告，角落还有一张警方刊登的认尸启事。照片上一张姑娘年轻却毫无生机的面孔洗得干干净净，额角和颧骨的淤青因为血液停止运作而显得格外扎眼。过了十多分钟，他意识到夜翼依然没有现身，杰森往摊位上扔下两个硬币拿走那份报纸，夹在胳膊下晃悠着往小巷里走去。

巷子不算深，一侧是一家复古买手店的侧墙，上头被人用喷漆画了个神奇女侠logo。另一边头顶悬着公寓红色的防火外梯，下面停着一辆积满灰、缺了个车轮的老丰田。当杰森心不在焉地发现这是条死路时终于察觉出不对劲了——这是他最不喜欢的地形之一，他酒意顿消，手警惕地搭上腰侧，目光扫到轿车后露出来的双脚，然后猛地停住了。

“你在找我吗？我亲爱的朋友。”一台轮椅缓缓出现，夜翼坐在上面，隔着不到十米距离平静地微微抬头仰视他。他的声音带着疲惫的细微沙哑，尾音略有扬起，同在餐厅里喊酒时别无二致。

如果说杰森有某一瞬间感到无比惊讶，他也确保自己没有流露出来。掩藏真实情绪几乎是斯莱德教会他的第一课，而他的养父恰巧相当擅长与人对峙而不处下风。但眼前状况依然使人困惑。夜翼是如何发现他的，这点虽令杰森无比好奇，但姑且可暂放一边。问题在于夜翼——那个作家本身，他被跟踪后第一反应不是逃离、呼救或和人群待在一起，而是耐心地花上十多分钟将对方引入一个无人的死胡同。

此刻，他若无其事地揭发一个陌生男人目的不明的图谋，好像他没有被堵在无路可逃的绝境似的。杰森十分确信他能在夜翼发出呼救前将他的脖子扼断——当然，他没那么做的动机，但不代表他对一个截瘫者来说不是威胁。除非那张轮椅是某种见鬼的伪装——杰森瞥了眼作家在休闲裤管里细瘦到只剩骨骼形状的腿，打消了这个念头。

这男人很不正常。杰森想，他写出那些该死的疯狂作品是有原因的。

我只是路过——他本可以这么说，然后转身离开，因为眼下显然不是一个合适进入一段贴心谈话的理想开端。鉴于杰森本有意示好来着。夜翼还是不卑不亢地望着他，双手交叠，唯一的动作是正用两根手指转着左手无名指上的一枚戒指。

“我……是你的粉丝。”脱口而出时杰森发觉这听上去真的有点糟糕，和他的预想完全不同。

“哦？”但夜翼只是抬了抬眉毛：“所以你知道我是谁？而非随机对一个没有反抗力的路人表达兴趣？”

“我喜欢你的书。”杰森微恼地把手插回口袋，还夹着那份报纸，但他的手指可以隔着球衫的面料摸到腰间的格洛克，这触感几乎和夜翼的书一样让他着迷。“每一本，”他补充说：“我知道你不想公开身份，它会是个秘密，我保证。”

夜翼对承诺不置可否，他停止转动戒指，谈天一样继续着：“你想要一个签名吗？还是说，你希望得到一些别的？”

杰森很震惊地花了三秒来思考这个“别的”所包含的范围，然后他说：“不——呃，我想是的，如果可以的话我需要一个签名，但我没有带书过来。以及，我想和你聊聊最新的那本。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“杰森。”这是一个足够普通的名字，杰森打赌光这栋楼里就有不下三个：“杰森·威尔逊。”

“好的，威尔逊先生。”夜翼还待在原地：“你知道我的每本书是非连载的一次性出版物吧。”

“是的？”杰森略显犹豫地回答。

“这意味着我从构思，写作到交稿都是不受任何影响地独立完成，隐藏身份和独居是有原因的，”夜翼坐在轮椅上傲慢地挥了挥手，面上露出一丝不耐：“我从未登陆过任何一个读者论坛，对他人的评价和剧情讨论毫无兴趣。我只是写我想写的东西而已。”

“噢。”杰森立刻反应过来这是场误会了。《致命玩笑》的结局……很糟糕，某种意义上来说也同样棒透了。杰森知道这两天那些论坛已经炸翻天，声讨的和赞美的各占一半，夜翼以前从未留下这样有争议性的结局——杰克·肖和追逐多年的宿敌小丑在一家废弃化工厂搏斗，最终双双掩埋于爆炸中销声匿迹，只有侦探救下的人质女孩得以存活。有人说这无疑是在致敬福尔摩斯和莫里亚蒂在莱辛巴赫瀑布的决斗，剩下的则认为是江郎才尽的拙劣模仿，这个系列元气已尽。

而震撼杰森的地方却绝非在此。

“抱歉，我首先得说我对整本书的剧情没有任何意见，包括结尾，一如既往地出色。”他些许绷着肩膀，显示出一丝紧张。在和威尔逊一家和平相处六年后这对杰森来说实属罕见。他在作家表达出明确反感前飞速说道：“只是这本书里的案子，它触发了我一些联想，鉴于你和我推论的一样生活在哥谭——我是否可以猜想你曾听说过一个代号为‘红头罩’的连环杀手？”

有那么一瞬间，杰森捕捉到那双蓝眼睛里闪过清晰的暴怒，像被迫翻到表层的地下岩浆，在他得以判断这份情绪的针对对象前，夜翼垂下视线，又抬起。砭人的炽热消失了。他瘦削的指尖抚摸戒指。

“在我回答前，能否询问你一个问题？希望不冒犯到你。”

“请说。”

“你嘴角的疤怎么来的？”

“十五岁时一场小小的意外事故。”杰森直视他，眼睛眨也不眨地说。

沉默，以及犀利忖度的审视。杰森的喉结缓慢轻微地滚动了一下，直到他发现轮椅在动，夜翼推动着它经过老丰田靠近他：“威尔逊先生。”

“杰森。”

“好吧，杰森。你赢得了这场谈话，”夜翼伸手递给他一张纸，他的口吻又恢复了那种淡淡的漠然和松弛：“我有一个截稿日，如果顺利我希望能尽快结束它。三天后的下午两点，这用来进左边这栋楼的门厅，电梯上十一楼——不过显然，你看上去并不吃惊。”

杰森看了看那张纸，上面是一个口令密码：“请原谅我没有更好的方法接近你。”

“并不为此感到冒犯，事实上从黑镜开始你就让我无聊的一整天都变得有趣，孩子。”作家在杰森主动帮他把轮椅推到公寓楼门口时并未拒绝，他似乎很乐于打量他：“但如果你要来做客，我建议你还是把腰上的东西留在出发前，我会因此无比感激。”

一愣神的工夫，夜翼已经从容进门。杰森满面错愕地目送那张轮椅消失在电梯门后，隐隐意识到整件事的发展开始脱出他的预料。好的方面，以及不太妙的意味。

夜翼——那该死的悬疑小说家和他想象中没有半分是相似的。怪僻的残疾男人近乎疯狂，敏锐得变态，又同时百无聊赖。但六年来，杰森头一次感到操蛋的世界可能并没他以为的那么毫无指望。

稍晚些时候，杰森有些意外地接到了养父的电话。自从训练到他们足以独立生存后斯莱德就不再关心他三个孩子的去向和安危，并且还是一如既往的颐气指使。

“萝丝说你在哥谭。”

“啊真少见，我记得你们上次见面时候还迫切地想杀死对方呢。”杰森捏着手机，把两把G43X从腰间枪套里拆出来，单手卸了弹匣和解脱杆。他这次走得急没带什么行李，连枪也只顺了两把紧凑的EDC防身（结果还被悲惨地撞破了）。跟喜欢尝试各种新花样的养妹不同，杰森基本顺手的武器会反复使用，更求稳重不出差错。子弹通用维护方便的格洛克几乎是他通常的首选，为此常被萝丝调笑。

斯莱德没理他：“正好在当地有两个活你接了吧。”

“喂，我过来没打算——”

“这两天我让比利投个武器包给你，目标情报一会儿传过来。反正你对哥谭熟悉，时间也宽裕，一个月内找时间抽空做了吧。”

杰森想到夜翼坐在黑镜餐厅里，对着一本笔记本半垂着眼睑沉思，手指在高脚杯杯缘慢慢地抚蹭，就好像整座城市没有任何事情能赢得他的关注。

“行吧。”他听自己说。

出乎意料地，斯莱德在挂电话前随口咕哝了一句：“各方小心，小子。做好准备前别冲得太猛。”

杰森听见忙音才把手机从耳边挪开，最后挂断了放在酒店床头桌上，和两把枪搁在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

迪克只瞥了两眼就知道布洛克是对的，这不是他要找的案子。现场照很触目惊心，那个至今没确认身份的年轻姑娘身上被扎了十二刀，但没一刀致命，死因是失血性休克，并且体内残留有过量的甲基苯丙胺。GCPD管这种孤身死在哥谭角落里的无名女人叫后巷小妞，职业都比较特殊，大多没人来领尸，一年要过手二三十个，实在不新鲜。但像死状那么凄惨的倒真不多。

迪克知道警察们在担心什么苗头，这也是布洛克会找上他的原因。虽然已经过去六年了，但显然对当初一系列血案仍难以忘怀的并不止他一个。

也幸好不止他一个，不然迪克不太确定自己会做点什么。

他在这时候不偏不倚地想到了杰森——那个红帽衫的男孩。站在巷口背着光脸没在阴影中，手指防备地蜷在口袋里，却比喝酒切羊排的样子远成熟得多。迪克很会看人，所以他投了点注意力给他，否则过马路后转弯时他也不会在对面的人群里一眼看到他在游荡过来。

他一开始也不确定，就算男孩真在往西走，港区路人太多了。但他抱着试试看的心态回到了公寓楼下，布鲁斯曾多此一举地使了点小手段让他的手机能接收公寓附近的摄像头，现在居然凸显出作用来了。迪克一边看监控里杰森不远不近地跟上，步态神情和肢体动作都很放松，就像一个很普通的游客。他忽然心血来潮决定冒个险，然后左拐进了上下消防梯的巷子——巷子不算深，尽头是堵墙，上面被代代嬉皮士喷了很多层的涂鸦，都看不出砖色了。正因如此，这里什么都没不会有人闯进来，不过真要发生点什么，迪克知道自己大概连呼救都来不及。但他就突然很想赌一把，人生尽欢基本是他三十岁之前的行为信条。自从芭芭拉去世，他又坐上轮椅开始，他总体跟这些东西无缘了，日常充斥着止痛药复健按摩和该死的心理咨询，以及如何确保一个人不孤独死在公寓里，仿佛稍微一点压力和碰撞他就碎了。

与其说迪克在竭尽全力适应无法行走的事实，还不如说他在试图说服自己去放弃之前那种爆炸着肾上腺素的人生。后者比前者难太多了，鉴于他还曾经用战区工作来消解未婚妻和未出生孩子死去的打击，布鲁斯和吉姆都阻止过他，可惜他没有听，好运也不再青睐他。

迪克在丰田车后面低头看手机，杰森没有跟过来，也没离开。男孩往巷子方向望了两眼，原地折返了十米回到一个报刊亭开始看报，角度刚刚好能看到小巷出口和公寓楼的便捷通道。迪克确定他在餐厅的直觉没有出错，这孩子受过专业的训练。

十多分钟足够对方判断事情出了差错了，然后他们在那堵涂鸦墙前隔着不到十米距离对上了面。坐实推论后迪克瞬间罗列了七八种被盯上的原因，当然虽然看着不太像，狂热书粉的可能也不是没想到。

前三十七年的坎坷经历让迪克现在不太生出情绪波动，结果杰森问他“你知不知道红头罩”的那刻他还是差点失控了。这两个短单词连起来是他心里最毒的一根刺，他时不时去摇一摇碰一碰，血流如注。可别人晃动着提醒他存在和自舔伤口是不一样的，这几年来他身边几乎每个人都谨慎地和他对话，尽力不去提及某个代称仿佛对方是某个魔法世界的黑巫师。迪克心知那些还关心着他的人更希望他能逐渐淡忘然后慢慢走出去，甚至连吉姆都对他说过“芭芭拉会理解的，孩子，别勉强自己”这种话。

去他妈的。

只有迪克自己最清楚，他之所以活到今天肯定不是因为心理疏导成效显著或者发现这狗屎世界其实还挺美好以及对未来抱有积极的期待。

而杰森，那个男孩就这么直白白地把他最晦暗绝望的记忆砸了个满头满脸。他说这句话时薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，左脸从嘴角衍伸出的疤痕特别扎眼，看着疼痛而熟悉。迪克就是这时发现他在隔着口袋抚摸腰畔的，因为用了稍大的力气，宽松的球衫下摆隐隐显出一点轮廓。

这就不是进行谈话的好环境了，他对枪械有很不好的回忆。迪克需要在一个他熟悉的、安全的地方去挖掘对方的秘密，他像抛骨头一样给了男孩一个长线上的饵食，并确信对方会咬钩。

但迪克总有种奇特的预感，每一场成功的冒险都会有所回馈，即使是坐在轮椅上和一个目的不明的跟踪者周旋，或者花四年多时间出名然后写一部只有知情者看得出真意的悬疑小说。至少他引来了一个叫杰森·威尔逊的怪异的年轻人，于是停滞六年的齿轮再次开始转动。

虽然可以选择上门的定期按摩服务，但迪克一次都没有预约过。他每一回都不厌其烦地开车穿过大半个哥谭到托马斯纪念医院的康复中心去。除了出版社的斯蒂芬妮·布朗，这儿可能是他和外界联结最多的地方——在叙利亚中了流弹后他在战区医院做了紧急的止血手术，布鲁斯花了大代价托人送他过土耳其边境，并从哈塔伊的一个军用机场用私人飞机将他接回美国。之后半年的每一个日夜，他就在这座绿荫环绕的医院里度过。

这里其实也同属于韦恩医疗的开发中心，主要服务人群是具有各种生理缺陷的患者。这个富庶的家族很久之前就致力于人道主义的福利投资，只是迪克没想到某一天他也会成为其中被救治的一员。他的固定按摩师是一个叫维克多·斯通的美籍黑人，迪克对他十分满意，因为维克多工作时从不废话，除了精确、适时地询问他的感受以便调整力度。迪克猜测这可能和维克多本身也是残障人士有关——据说他年轻时是个职业橄榄球外接手，在一场车祸里失去了左臂和左眼。韦恩为他提供了电子义眼和金属义肢外加一份工作，事实上，迪克得说那条金属手臂的效果出乎意料得好。

由于近期赶稿又开始在书桌前久坐，他经常忘了时间长短，不仅腰部负担加重，连有段时间没让他烦恼的褥疮又有了复发趋势。原本计划内的水疗没法做了，维克多让他趴在治疗床上，迪克叹了口气自己慢吞吞地把裤子剥下来。几年下来他的大腿已经没什么残留的肌肉，一层苍白的表皮绷在躯体上，骨骼和腱膜的轮廓清晰可见。胸十二到腰一棘突部，骶骨部和坐骨部四片红斑上已有几处开放性创口，有些许渗出液弄在内裤和衬衫布料上。

撇去失去知觉的下身，背上那块迪克自己其实也不太觉痛，不然他肯定上心了，他在瘫痪头两年吃够了褥疮的苦头。主要最近他最近磕得有点猛，小臂内侧皮肤都被芬太尼透皮贴粘出了两三圈方形的胶痕。

“你要是自己看不见够不着，可以找人帮你消毒清创，一天两次，没有破溃的地方用点凡士林。”维克多帮他快速处理了一遍，包上干净的敷料，全程迪克头就枕在胳膊上沉沉地喘息：“不然你每次开车坐一个半小时过来，又是场折腾。”

“没事的。”迪克说，也不知他指的哪方面，开车来医院还是独自处理压疮。

维克多也没再多说什么。

按摩理疗结束迪克从康复室东边的电梯上三楼，慢慢把轮椅挪到楼道最里面的房间门口。这里整个楼面的装修和下两层不同，地面铺着厚厚的灰蓝色簇绒地毯，四周墙壁上挂着一些令人心情平和的静物油画，每隔五米就有盆新鲜的绿植，当轮椅轮胎划过地毯时不会发出、也听不到半点嘈杂的声音。

迪克在那扇虚掩的木门前久久踌躇，看着上面“Dr. Lance”的金属铭牌。

“不进来喝杯茶吗？”门突然向里拉开了，一个戴着细框镜的金发女人倚在门口朝他微笑，她穿着剪裁合身的长白褂，下摆露出一双黑色高跟和渔网袜：“一个多小时前我就看到你的车停在楼下了，还在想你今天会不会上来。”

“黛娜。”迪克苦笑了一下：“你就不能当我这个不合格病人因为不敢面对主治医生而又翘了一次咨询吗？”

“得了迪克，你要是想翘掉心理疏导做完按摩早就溜号了，毕竟我的办公室可不是随随便便顺路能顺到的地方。”黛娜·兰斯绕到他身后把轮椅推进房间：“我几个月才逮到你那么一回，就当我是朋友来聊聊天吧。”

“你就是我朋友，黛娜，”迪克真切地说：“我永远无法否认这点。”

作为一个朋友，黛娜·兰斯非常喜欢迪克。

这个男人见多识广却又谦逊幽默，是个恰到好处的气氛调动者，却并不热衷于成为人群中的派对女王。她在迪克经历那些令人遗憾的遭遇却前就认识他了——作为韦恩基金的福利下最完美的代言人，功成名就后迪克也从未忘记回馈这个世界，包括经常性来康复中心做义工并为此处宣传。她本就和芭芭拉·戈登是多年闺蜜，这一点让她和他们一家更加亲密。

_“你敢相信吗黛娜？迪克——那个以漂泊为生傻瓜竟要为我——为我们安定下来了。”某天，漂亮的红发女警坐在咖啡店外的阳伞下，面色明亮地笑着，一枚戒指在她左手无名指上闪闪发光：“我们在警局附近买了幢小楼，打算把二楼靠南那间用来做婴儿房。”_

_她满心欣喜地向她道贺，“来做我婚礼上的伴娘吧。”芭芭拉邀请她：“还有海伦娜。”_

_“噢，如果你喊了别人而没叫我来见证你最幸福的时刻，芭芭拉，我发誓我会埋怨你一辈子。”_

所有动人的愿景终结于一个深秋的雨夜。黛娜再次见到迪克是在芭芭拉的葬礼上，失魂落魄已经不足以形容那个总是精力充沛的男人。他穿一身黑色西装，在短短的两周内形销骨立，当他亲手埋葬自己的未婚妻和尚未及出生的孩子时，看上去随时打算扔掉铲子跳进那个六尺深的小小墓穴里，和他们躺在一起。有什么最终阻止了他那么做，职业敏感告诉黛娜那大概率不是什么积极的东西。但至少当时她以为一切不会变得更糟了。

大半年后，迪克出现在她的诊室，一周前刚刚做完第三场脊椎手术，刚拆引流管，一个导尿袋挂在他的轮椅边，他望向窗外时灰败的眼神即使在她的职业生涯里也痛惜得令人心碎。

_“你知道，你选择我作为你的心理治疗师是不符合规矩的吧。”黛娜叹息着说：“我们之间私下太过熟悉了。”_

_“所以你打算拒绝我吗？”迪克回过头，嘴角挂着一个疲惫地微笑。_

_“我本应如此，迪克。但我不觉得换成别人会更有用。”_

_“……谢谢你，黛娜。”_

作为一名心理医生，迪克无疑是黛娜所遇到过最棘手和麻烦的病人。

她是医院康复中心的全职治疗师，意味着她的绝大多数病人都会觉得自己是全世界最悲惨不幸的人。黛娜很熟悉这个，并且很擅长利用这种情绪。她的疏导治疗会像一根坚实不摧的浮木将那些自以为陷入绝境的人一点点地拉回现实世界。日子要过，账单要付，但你会得到应得的帮助，爱你的人不会因为你少了某个部件就放弃你。

可迪克不一样，完全不同。黛娜甚至认为他所目睹的悲剧不会比自己更少，有段时间迪克还向她讨教了不少关于创伤后应激治疗的方法，他是个聪明人，用点心学什么都飞快，黛娜相当为他感到骄傲，曾经。现在那些知识变成了他用来对付外界和迷惑他人救援的武器——他自怨自艾倾向不显，一期心理时间很短，好像迅速接受了现状并开始积极主动地复健，没有任何过激行为，理智且清醒。做惯例心理疏导时配合得像一个出色的优等生——他知道所有问题的答案，唯一的问题在于他想不想考出好分数。

而他显然不想。

下半身彻底被判死刑后，迪克来做心理治疗的次数逐渐减少，因为初期心里评测分数好看，就没人再催他。黛娜在他出院前一天去了他病房，迪克独自坐在轮椅上不假人手地慢慢把衣物和日用品放进一个旧行李箱，有条不紊且悄然无声——这个箱子曾经跟着他出生入死过很多地方。

_“我还是会找到那个杀千刀的该死的疯子，就算我只剩下一根手指能动，我也会杀了他，毫不犹豫。”_

这是他那天对她说的最后一句话，语调非常平静。

“最近怎么样？”

“基本还是老样子。”迪克吹了吹肉桂茶的浮面，把液体喝进嘴里时微不可查地皱了皱眉：“没什么大变化。”

“你是不是还没有戒酒？”黛娜敏锐地指出他濒临失灵的味觉：“这真不是一个好主意，尤其是我发现你还用酒吞服羟考酮缓释片。”

“它们起效太慢了。”

“我猜你知道缓释片的意思吧？你还没死实在是运气好。”她讥讽着说。

“黛娜，我必须集中注意力——”

“我看了你的新书。”黛娜飞快地插话，然后果不其然迎来了一阵意料之中的沉默，她不觉软了口吻，一想到迪克是如何一个字母一个字母地把这整本小说写完，期间翻了不知多少遍卷宗和案件报告，每一回都是在被迫重现当时的记忆，她就只能感到不可思议。这男人的意志力是一张绷到极限的鼓面，坚韧无比，一触就发出隆隆的闷响声，像是咆哮和怒吼。但鼓面下除了无穷无尽的空洞外什么都没有，什么都填不满他。

“啊。”迪克发出了一个短促而略带窘迫的音节：“你没必要看的。”他放下茶杯又强调了一遍：“真的没必要。”潜台词就是你不用自找折磨。

“草你的，迪克。”迪克显然没想到一向风雨不惊的心理医生会爆粗，震惊地抬头看她气势汹汹地瞪着自己，镜片后的双眼中逐渐蓄满泪水：“你以为只有你没走出来吗你这个混蛋，我认识芭芭拉的时间比你久多了你搞清楚！”

“……抱歉，黛娜——我不应该——”迪克慌张地从轮椅背袋里把随身的纸巾抽出来递出去，声音诚恳而歉疚。作为一个行动不便的人，他出门懈带的东西比常人更多。

“我知道你在想什么。”黛娜敛住情绪，在泪水落下来前用力擦干了它们，稍带鼻音地说：“有时候思维阻断疗法会引起更激烈的疗效反弹，我现在明白为什么了。这对你和对我都行不通的，迪克。你不能独占为此付出的机会。在这件事情上只要我能做的，我就会不惜一切代价去做，如果眼下意味着我要确保你他妈的不把自己搞死，那你就绝对不允许死。”

“我不会死的。”迪克像自我催眠般又低声重复了一遍：“我不能死。”

“为了你自己。请这么告诉我。”

“……当然，黛娜，当然。”

黛娜把破碎的苦痛从眼中抹去，捏着纸巾的指节微微泛白：“你觉得做的一切有用吗？”

“我目前还无法定论，”迪克摇摇头：“但我觉得至少目前——”他停顿了一下，仿佛下定某种决心一样直腰稍稍前倾：“我遇到一个男孩。”

“什么样的男孩？”

“他说是我的书迷，其实这点就很有问题了——自从斯蒂芬妮成为编辑后我就没再因透露身份被认出来。事实上，就算是以前也从没人摸上门过，一次也没有。他似乎有点特殊的渠道。”

“你确定不是出版社那边疏漏？”

“我和出版社有签保密协议，他们不会想为此赔偿的。”

黛娜听出点苗头来了：“你以前也不是没应付过书迷，他是不是哪里不对劲？天呐迪克，你至少出门一定要保证自身安全。”

“他太年轻了。”迪克这句话含着很多层意思，除去他需要的情报，杰森身上有种令他羡慕的东西：“他是被《致命玩笑》的剧情吸引来的，黛娜。他知道红头罩的案子——鉴于他的年龄，这很耐人寻味。我很清楚当年GCPD漏了不止一个线索。”

最后黛娜要求把他送到楼下迪克没有拒绝，女医生帮他把驾驶位的滑轨推回去时迪克告诉她他和那男孩约了明天见面。

黛娜担忧不减，并且显然不认为这是个够好的主意：“结束后打电话给我，否则你知道后果的。”她强硬地威胁他。

“我会的。”迪克吻了吻她的面颊，系上安全带。


	4. Chapter 4

要排除格雷森的嫌疑很简单，而且杰森没花什么工夫就确认了这个事实。毕竟那人曾经的行动轨迹清楚透明得近乎直白，大部分不在本土，在哥谭的时间更是少得可怜——搜过就能发现理查德·格雷森这个名字其实还挺有名，作为夜翼之前他是供职于《星球日报》的外派记者，每一份署名报道都是实打实的不在场证明。累累奖项基本是用命换的，杰森想想就能明白过来到那人一股子执拗又安静的疯狂劲从何而来。

摸底过程中他居然还意外顺到了格雷森过去的脸书账号，上次更新停留在六年多前，定位随着足迹遍布全球角落，倒意外没几个粉丝。杰森猜测一大原因可能是这人的拍照技术实在太惨不忍睹，取景技术稀烂不说，过曝、模糊和采光不足也是常有，就连自拍也多是镜头怼脸的死亡视角。不过以前的格雷森和现在真是判若两人，杰森愣是差点没认出来。照片里的男人被户外阳光煨烤成一种健康的小麦色，偶尔也不乏斑驳的晒痕和蜕皮，反衬得牙齿格外洁白整齐。黑发随意地支棱，面颊上没多余的肉，但线条利落饱满，生机勃勃，令他整个人看上去恰到好处地年轻、自信和外放。唯独那双眼睛还算熟悉，颜色始终未变，无论在何种光照下都熠熠不熄。

杰森翻着那些风格大同小异的照片，直到卡最后一张鼠标点上去再也没反应——这大概是唯一一张日常照，框中只有两只交叠的手，肤色偏深的骨节分明，另一只小了一圈的白皙纤瘦，一同搁在一株新鲜玫瑰上。构图和光线美好得仿佛不像出自号主之手，杰森盯着无名指端两枚款式一模一样的素戒，思绪总不住滑到夜翼残枯的指尖，一刻不停地转动他的戒指好像在扭动生命的齿轮。

杰森对记者这种职业一向是不太了解，他干的每一笔活都可能会成为一块社会或八卦版块的新闻，或长或短，取决于目标的身份和和他杀死他们的方式。但也仅此而已了，隐藏自己远离视线是他融在骨血里的本能，他工作拿钱走人，尽可能不被嗅探不留痕迹，以确保能顺利接到并完成下一个单子。

他对死亡和生命的认知概念一直有点扭曲和异常，这其实没啥大不了的，毕竟不是每个十五岁男孩都会经历一次地狱级别的绑架，在爆炸中勉强留存一口气并在之后的三个月内和死神缠绵不清。他最后赢得了豁免，但杰森很确信他内心有一部分和他被打断的骨头一起，碎裂在那个弥漫着过期机油、旧金属、尿骚和血腥味的废仓库里。

十分地幸运或者不幸，斯莱德从未试图纠正或者说治愈他，当他在某段时间夜夜惊惧发作后，他的养父把一支M1911塞进他手里。“害怕死亡和伤害吗？强到能干掉死神就行了。”杰森至今清晰记得金属握把的网格纹紧贴手心的触感，刺骨冰冷又坚实沉重，将他残破的灵魂锚定在肮脏的地面。

问题也在他十七岁真正上手后凸显出来。干他们这行多少有点危机上瘾，杰森却在怪胎扎堆中都算另类。某次任务中负责后援的斯莱德发现他全程心率未超过100，峰值甚至不在接触目标的那两分钟。回程路上，杰森一边清点弹药一边告诉他，杀人于他更像隔着屏幕操纵一个游戏角色，并无太大实感。他面无表情地抵着目标的太阳穴扣动扳机或用匕首划开颈动脉，仿佛在击杀一个个回档就能复活的关卡boss，既谈不上享受也无生理厌恶。

某种意味上，他非常……“迟钝”。

“这是正常的吗？”最后杰森问斯莱德，用刀刃剔掉指甲缝里清洗不净的血迹。

“肾上腺素能增加心肌兴奋，加速血液流动从而在短时间内提升身体的各项机能——所以情绪波动并不总是坏事，小子，它能让你跨过极限。你早晚会面对无可作为的困境，”养父用力拍了拍他的肩膀：“不要排斥向外界反馈自己。”

万分感谢，他还是很有情绪的。杰森腹诽着，至少现在就是。

昨天他从一个戴鸭舌帽的快递员手里签收了一个扎实的箱子，内容总的来说还算满意，冬青了解威尔逊家每个人的装备和武器使用习惯，弹药数量和火力绰绰他单枪匹马地干掉一个小规模黑帮。早上出门前他犹豫了半分钟，最后还是放弃了所有令人倍感平静和安心的热武器，挑把一把MOD格斗刀插在小腿边。

至此就真不能埋怨他心情不佳了。

老实说，即使夜翼怪僻成谜，杰森多少还是考虑过他们之间真正展开对话的一个起始。对方的态度和谈话的走向决定了杰森究竟要坦白多少事实或混杂多少无伤大雅的谎言，他具有某种自保机制，十分抱歉。

反正肯定不是傻子一样站在对方走廊前，徒劳地砸上七分二十三秒的门而毫无回应。当杰森在破门而入和转身离开之间抉择不定时，门上那个看上去是来访监控的装置终于发出一记微弱的电流爆破音。

“……进来。”一把沙哑干涸的男声，同时锁舌运转，门轻轻向外弹开。

再次声明，杰森不了解也不认识任何一个身份是作家或记者的人，但作为人类的理智和常识告诉他，这地方他妈的见了鬼。屋内在下午一点多依旧一片昏暗，只有几丝日光可怜巴巴地挤过窗帘缝隙，他找不到任何更换室内鞋的架子，刚走过玄关就闻到了一股浓烈的酒味，拜斯莱德所赐，杰森大多数时间反感酒精，即便是他也能嗅出那种糙制烈酒的残留，混合着屋内空气久未流通的陈腐气息。他跋涉过的每一本旧书刊、报纸、速食餐盒和空酒瓶，茶几上放烟屁股的咖啡罐乃至攒灰的家具都要为他濒临崩溃的嗅觉系统负责。他难以想象这里竟独居着一个无法直立行走的男人——看在老天的份上，他甚至看不到足够容纳轮椅活动的空间。

“……操！”里屋传来一声咒骂，紧跟着物体撞击碎裂的声音。正试图在沙发的衣物堆里给自己刨出一点位置的杰森迅速直了起来。

“你还好吗？呃，夜翼……先生？”他高声问道。

喘息想必很沉重，即便隔着一扇没有闭合的门也能听到肺部在竭力工作，有那么几秒杰森都感觉那些器官即将罢工。

“你是否需要帮助？”未得到回应后他又往里走了两步，结果踹翻了什么，低头发现是一个木刻的图腾雕塑，透着一股原始粗糙的质感。

“……待在原地别动。该死的——”夜翼厉声阻止道。

显然服从命令从不是杰森天性的一部分，所以杂乱的的碰撞声再一次响起时他大步跨过了那个愚蠢的木雕闯进卧室。作家苍白的面孔和杰森直直对上，年长者坐在轮椅上满脸被冒犯的惊诧愤怒，他身上的旧睡袍半敞开，消瘦的胸脯急促起伏，左袖管撩到肘部，而手部青筋暴突地紧攥着扶手。杰森只用一眼就发现了那些异响的来源——一道血迹在格雷森举在半空不停颤抖的右手上划过，聚集成粘稠的液体滴落下来。

“……出去。”在卧室床头唯一的光源下，夜翼满额冷汗，瞳孔松散，像陨星一样明明灭灭。

杰森就跟没听到一样问：“你在做什么？”

“我说出去！你他妈听不懂吗。”

“如果你一个人能在十分钟内搞定这个，”杰森的视线瞥向地面碎裂的安瓿瓶：“清理完伤口，整理好情绪，我就在外面等你。”

格雷森仰头闭上眼睛，额角的血管在他深呼吸的过程中时隐时现，他鬓部的黑发已经开始被风霜雪色侵蚀。杰森双手插在口袋里耐心地等着。

“医药箱在浴室洗手台最下方的柜子里。”足足三分多钟后，夜翼才重新开口。这时候他听上去只是有些痛苦，却不再像风雨中的帆船一样摇晃，于是杰森没再废话半个字。

“所以这到底是什么？”细细检查了食指侧方的割伤，血液有了凝结迹象，所幸不算深，也没有玻璃碎片残留，杰森几乎是呼吸般自然流畅地进行清创和包扎。夜翼的指腹和掌心非常干燥粗糙，布满了长期推动轮椅留下的坚硬老茧，层层叠叠地在杰森指尖下排列着。

“只是一些戒断反应。”作家轻描淡写地说。

“戒断——别告诉我你在——”

“看看清楚再说话，小鬼。”

怎么有人明明身处绝对的弱势还能如此傲慢无礼，杰森暗啐，但仍然用鞋尖踢了踢地上的玻璃残片，直到看见露出熟悉的标签——这类东西曾经在很长一段时间里拯救过他的人生。但斯莱德说过，没有任何一种免除痛苦的方法是无代价的，杰森在伤愈后不再触碰它们。此刻他看着格雷森，他知道斯莱德是正确的：“啊哈，盐酸丁丙诺啡——当然，当然了。不过我猜阿片药物的管制条例和它们的作用一样对你不太起效咯？”

“反倒是你，”作家屈了屈手指，上面裹着的纱布平整利落，他慢吞吞地喘息和说话：“你似乎对处理这类事情十分熟练。”

“如果你是在套我的话，我劝你还是趁早打消这个主意。”杰森半蹲下身将混着血液破碎一地的安瓿瓶捡进纱布里包裹起来，用阴影掩盖神色，肩膀擦过格雷森瘦骨嶙峋的膝关节。对方无法挪动，理所当然也感知不到他的触碰。

“你带着枪走来走去，孩子。”他在头顶开口说话，隔着沉淀的、污浊的空气。

“这儿是他妈的哥谭，以免你忘记。连一个街边的老太太都会开枪。”

“但老太太通常不会跟踪和戒备一个残疾人。”夜翼平静地说。

杰森想到那两把被他留在酒店的格洛克和其他武器不禁愤愤。他模糊地意识到自己到底还是轻看了格雷森。显然这刻薄的男人直到死前一秒都会用他的大脑、眼睛和双唇杀死眼前的一切。杰森毫不怀疑他仍拥有某种力量，即使被困在一具残损的躯壳里。

他也不知道事情怎么会变成这样的。在进入这扇门之后的半个小时内他没有得到任何期待不期待的款待，比如一杯见鬼的茶咖啡或者任何他想要的情报，被迫干了一堆活包括为屋主进行了一次伤口包扎，清理了一平方英尺的带血迹的卧室地板，而现在则手中半举着一支注射器。

“你确定？”他又问了一遍。

“我很确定，”始作俑者不耐烦地说：“如果你不想毁了之后的行程计划，我不打算今天之内再发作一次了，威尔逊先生。”

“你得自己确认剂量是在安全范围，我很确定它至少是过量了，伙计——那种不会造成你陷入昏迷或者呼吸骤停的安全，我目前还不想招惹麻烦。”杰森依旧犹豫地嘟哝着：“顺便，喊我杰森，谢谢。”

“好吧，杰森。”作家说：“你上楼时候遇到房客了吗？或者敲门时有人出没走廊？”

“并没有？”杰森略显莫名地回答。

“很好，那事情就简单得多了。”格雷森指着放在他卧室床头的手机：“看到我的手机了吗？事实上它可以介入这栋楼上下、电梯内和门厅前所有的摄像头。”

“……哦、草！”杰森低声爆了个粗，至少这解释了那天他的跟踪为何会被发现了。但这段对话到底是什么意思？

“我猜以你受过的训练，花点功夫抹消掉监控记录并不困难。门口的来访者记录更只是个小把戏。”年长者还在滔滔不绝，面上的神色近乎傲慢和自信：“抹掉留下的指纹和鞋印，空针管留在我手边，翻窗消防梯离开——因为侧巷没有监控，记得把碎安瓿瓶带走，别扔在楼下垃圾桶。鉴于我的尸体被发现的时间大约在两到三天之内，如果之后一周GCPD都没来找你问询，你就安全了。”

“等等，”杰森目瞪口呆：“不好意思，让我确认一下。你刚刚是在教一个才见过两面的陌生人怎么在你死后顺利地离开你家并摆脱嫌疑？是吗？”

夜翼平静地眨眼：“令人伤心，我以为你至少是我的粉丝来着？毕竟你这么号称。仅为消除你的疑虑而已。不用误会，我目前还不打算死。”

“我——见鬼！”杰森一时哑然，最后压住火气骂咧着把针尖猛推入作家的三角肌，尽可能避开了上面密密麻麻的针孔。眼角余光里，夜翼因吃痛蹙起的眉峰和被牙齿咬住的下唇让他心里滑过一丝罕见的快意和骚动。

杰森坐在沙发上翻着带来的《致命玩笑》，一边关注卧室里的动静。虽然肌注是最迅捷快速的，但药效发挥仍然需要时间，夜翼非常利落地将其余帮助拒之门外。作为“礼尚往来”，他毫不客气地拉开了客厅的窗帘，打开插销，让午后海边的阳光混着新鲜空气肆意涌入这方像墓穴一样腐朽的空间。帘布翻飞中凝固于此的时间又重新开始流动，久不见天日的角落中扬起的灰尘在光线中四散飘逸。杰森倚在窗边安抚受灾严重的鼻腔时卧室门再次打开了，他回过头，看到年长者在意料之外的明亮中狠狠缩瑟了一下。他做了一些基础清理，脱下了睡袍，头发不再因汗水黏在一起，面色恢复了稍许血色。

杰森本以为会收到斥责，但格雷森只是默默用手挡住阳光适应了几秒，便推着轮椅上前——地板上已经被杰森简单清理出一条可以供其顺畅通行的道路，各种杂物、书本和纪念品被码起来堆在一边。显然他完全忘记要在夜翼“死”的时候消除痕迹了。

“你打算出门？”杰森看到他身上的外套，疑惑地直起身子。

“不是我打算出门，”格雷森纠正他：“是我们要出门。”他瞥到杰森手里的书，伸手朝他示意：“答应过你的。”

杰森看着作家从里头衬衫胸前兜里拿出钢笔，还是餐馆里那一只，在他翻到扉页签“致杰森”时猛然喊停。“这样就行了，不用把姓写上。”

夜翼没多说什么，听从了他。然后落款是理查德·格雷森，流畅漂亮的字迹，令杰森自惭形秽。

“反正你早就知道了不是吗？不要流传出去，我会很感激的。”他一边写一边说：“总之你可以喊我迪克，如果愿意的话。”

杰森在踏进这儿后第一次大笑出声。


	5. Chapter 5

迪克发现杰森似乎对他能够独立驾驶一辆SUV这件事十分好奇。在迪克熟练地把轮椅拉上驾驶室，并把自己挪到方向盘前的一系列操作中，男孩全程带着些许着迷地安静地看着，目光中毫无令人难堪的鄙夷或同情。

“这……很不可思议。”他上车前评价道。

“科技的力量，很抱歉你只能坐在后座了。”迪克用安全带固定好自己，遗憾地指了指被拆成放轮椅空间的副驾座。

“不用脚开车？”杰森从后排探过脑袋：“你确定没问题吗？”

“杰森，我在遇到你之前已经瘫痪并独自生活五年多了。”迪克从后视镜看到男孩面上一闪而过的歉意。他真的很年轻，即使因为某些经历比同龄人看上去成熟内敛，但他 _还是太年轻了。_

“我是说你受伤的手。”

“我确信在这种事情上逞强毫无意义。”迪克发动车子引擎使离残疾人车位，杰森回到位置上，但紧绷的肩膀线条显示出他仍没有彻底放心。

这就有点耐心寻味了。十分钟前迪克告知杰森他们将要前往的目的地，对方仅仅表达出了十分短暂的困惑和不太浓烈抗拒。相较于和他一起去警局，似乎由一个有多年独立驾龄的男人掌握方向盘这件事更让他不安。

迪克对一块非常熟悉，却不是以一种令人愉悦的方式。他曾经的家就在通往GCPD的必经之路上，两层的小楼外加一个阁楼和一个花园，内饰装修普通且温馨，现在易主给了一对养了三只猫和一条雪纳瑞的中年夫妇。他在经过时尽可能无视那栋洋红顶的房子，以及禁止自己想象芭芭拉每天早晨是如何把她那辆明黄色的雪佛兰驶出车库开到路上。

如果可以，他会在她执着于追查那个疯狂的连环杀手时阻止她，你瞧，这该死的警局还有其他人是不是？不，他应该在她检查出怀孕的那刻就辞掉工作，然后用十道锁把她锁在家里。

“你现在能告诉我为什么去那操蛋的警察局了吗？以方便我能决定是否跳车。”刚过了一个离GCPD还有两个街区的红灯，后座乘客失礼却适时地把迪克从绝望的徒劳妄想中拯救出来，他对警局的形容甚至成功让他微笑起来。

“有一个案子。”迪克简单地解释：“我想去看一下。”

“很难理解什么是‘有一个案子，去看一下’。”

迪克目视前方的路：“具体来说，出于某种原因我或许会对一些案子给出部分参考意见，当然，我的意见价值取决于警方是否愿意接受。作为回报，我拥有可以浏览部分卷宗的权限。当然，以及在必要时候保持沉默的义务。”

一小段无声的安静后：“所以……你写的案子都是参考GCPD的案件？”

“只有一部分。”迪克不可能听不出对方话里的失望。他对男孩手里那本《致命玩笑》印象深刻，这本书发售才刚刚一周，签名时他发现结局部分被频繁翻动得有些许发皱。

_显然他非常在意。_

“或许你可以说一些，比如关于你为什么如此在意这本书里那个案子。”迪克神色平静，话里没有透出多少急迫。

杰森干巴巴地哼了一声：“得了，伙计，如果你现在要告诉我《致命玩笑》里的疯子杀手‘小丑’和‘红头罩’案没有半点关联，我会很后悔没有带枪来用枪托打你的脑壳。”

当然否认没有意义。他们的联系一开始就是从这个案子起始的，在某种层面上，他们似乎都对这个过去多年的案子存在执着的理由，愚蠢得就像两个追逐幽灵幻影的傻子。

“小丑的原型并不难被看出，杰森，这和别的不同，‘红头罩案’当年是新闻媒体的宠儿，不管这他妈的是否合适。整个哥谭都像看恐怖连续剧一样关注着这个案子，一边担心自己会成为下一个倒霉鬼一边兴致勃勃地把话题加入餐桌谈话。”

迪克猛地紧握方向盘，右手食指的切口传来一阵模糊的刺痛，这本该更令他无法忍受的，但丁丙诺啡锉刀般将痛苦磨钝了，就像他每一次每一次想起芭芭拉躺在解剖台上的模样。美丽的红发散在冰冷的不锈钢上，皮肤因失血而干皱惨白——被发现的时候她已经死亡超过三个小时，这段时间足以让血液从她身上流干。

一个执法人员——同时是GCPD局长女儿的死把整个连环杀人案的舆论推向了最高潮，成为了一坨不断发酵恶臭的信息集块。事实上整座城市都在谈论你未婚妻的死亡时，你很难不疯掉。迪克绝对尝试过了，他不记得自己是如何幸存下来的。 _也可能并没有。_

杰森在审视他，哪怕迪克很确定他只能通过后视镜看到他的额头，或许一点点眼睛，他依然能感觉到那男孩的视线锐利地投射在背脊上，试图从他发出的每一个音节里刮出有用的情报。

“你书里描写了很多细节，”他斟酌着缓缓开口：“可能被某些小报挖出来添油加醋地报道过，通常也很难判断真假和水分。当然，你刚刚说过你能看到卷宗，这解释了其中一部分。”

“所以你能判断真假，是不是？你觉得它们是代表了某种程度的真相，你跑来找我，就为了看一眼是谁过了那么多年还把这案子拿来做戏呢？”

“好吧，”杰森歪着脑袋冲向窗外，抿着嘴唇，这让他脸上的伤疤拉扯得更惹眼：“我也有我的渠道和原因。顺便说一句，仅仅靠细节的真实性是不足以让我费尽心思的，以防你不知道，我他妈从纽约飞到哥谭。”

“可你是哥谭人，杰森。有趣吗？口音在形成之后很难改变。”

“草你的，迪克。”

看来目前他们都无法赢得对方的坦诚，迪克叹了口气，收起咄咄逼人的口吻，然后尝试着让脑海中不停的毛躁的嗡嗡声停歇下来：“据我所知，这整个系列案件在GCPD已经结案了。警方认为红头罩死在了六年前那个晚上，这听上去站得住脚。”他让他的上下后槽牙相互折磨了一会：“——毕竟之后至今他都没再出现过了。”

杰森没再开口，他们把这份短暂的缄默维持到能看到GCPD的牌子。迪克把自己挪回轮椅上，男孩就倚在车门旁看着，没有伸手帮忙，但迪克看得出他时时都在确认他不会在哪个环节把自己摔死。

当迪克终于成功到达地面转身关上车门时，他听到杰森在背后低声说。

“你真那么认为吗？”

整个GCPD对这张轮椅和轮椅上男人的存在完全习以为常，好像一个深居简出的作家出现在警察局是件稀松平常的事。部分忙碌的警员在和迪克擦肩而过时甚至会简单友好地打个招呼。这儿没人认识杰森，但出于对迪克的信任，他们充其量只是在问候后好奇地问上一句，而迪克告诉他们杰森是他新聘用的助理。

“助理？认真的？”他们穿过公共办公室和一堆焦头烂额的男女，转进一条相对安静的走廊，杰森声音里带着愉快的戏谑：“鉴于我一下午做的事，我可能真的需要开始计算时薪了，格雷森先生。”

“我这段时间有点……糟糕，出于一些原因，很抱歉让你看到那种场面。”迪克用左手用力揉了把头发，它们有一个多月没修剪了，长的地方盖过了耳廓，那里掩藏白发逐渐滋生，每一根都在提醒他时间无情的流逝：“我并不总是这样，至少在用药方面，多数还算节制，大概。”

说完他才意识到自己的话罕见地没什么说服力，因为杰森在他头顶不置可否地轻哼了一声。

哈维·布洛克似乎完全没料到迪克的来访。六年前这个敦实而认真的男人只是凶案组的一名普通警探，现在他已经是必须为这座城市的每一起非自然死亡负起责任的一级警司。没有规律的饮食作息让他的血脂连年升高，眼角皱纹不可逆转地堆积起来。

杰森替迪克推开他办公室的门，然后若无其事地推着他走进去时，只是懒懒地扫了一眼那个满脸惊讶的男人，他目光中有什么短促地波动了一下，又迅速归于平静。

“哦嗨，迪克。老天，我没想到你会来。”哈维放下手里的报告，从层叠杂乱的办公桌里抬头向迪克问好，一边疑惑而警觉地看向杰森。

“我想来看看之前那个案子。”迪克抬起左手拍了拍杰森的胳膊：“杰森，这是布洛克探长，他现在是凶案组负责人。哈维，这是杰森，我的……一个朋友。”他无视了杰森在背后“噢见鬼现在又是朋友了？”的嘟哝，露出一个诚恳温和的微笑，这一招用来降低交谈对象的防备效果极好——虽然在他瘫痪后使用的频率大大降低，但在身体某个角落里，擅长交流的记者格雷森依旧存在着。 _或许。_

哈维冲杰森略显惊奇点点头：“下午好，孩子，我从没见迪克带朋友来这。”他又面向作家，多年工作习惯让他随时快速投入下一个高效话题：“很遗憾可能会让你白跑一趟，那案子已经解决了。”

连迪克都是一愣：“那么快？前两天还没确认尸体身份呢？”

“有人看到认尸启事后打电话提供了线索，拜其所赐，我们没花什么功夫就发现到受害者是下城区一家舞厅的舞女。这解决了大部分的问题，据说她和她的男友因感情问题已经争吵了将近一个月，并且不可控制地愈演愈烈。”

迪克想到暗巷角落里浴血惨死的年轻女人，眼球后方的视神经隐隐作痛，他开始转动左手的戒指，然后肩膀被一片温暖覆盖，他过了好几秒才意识到那是杰森的手掌。他接着问：“所以确定是情杀了，凶手就是她的男友？人逮捕了吗？问讯结果怎么说？当天行程和案发时间对得上吗？”

“事实上，我们没有逮捕他。 _没能逮捕他，_ 迪克，”哈维非常耐心地听迪克抛完一大堆问题，语调听上去就像他所经历过几百上千个凶杀案却没有崩溃之后那么冷静：“他死了。在杀了他的女友之后，那个白痴把自己吊死在了屋子的卫生间里。”

迪克的面孔有那么几秒被空白占据：“他死了？”

“法医报告显示死亡时间在案件发生后的三小时内，”哈维说：“我们在案发现场不远处的垃圾桶发现的凶器，一把法式料理刀的刀柄上全部都是她男友的指纹——没错他是个厨师，如果这还不够，包括死者指甲里的组织提取物的DNA也对上了。物证确凿，现在由于被害者体内的甲基苯丙胺，这个案子后续已经移交给了缉毒组。”

“很高兴这案子没有让你陷入困扰，哈维，”迪克最后结束话题时说：“不过我能再看看卷宗吗？”

“噢，当然，这没什么了。我把这案子的档案浏览权限给你。”哈维花了点工夫从抽屉里翻出一沓调取申请书，匆匆在上面签名。迪克仰头对杰森说：“杰森，你能出去等我两分钟吗？”

男孩直视他片刻，点点头转身走了出去。

迪克在确认门被关上后推着轮椅上前，从外套口袋里取出一个密封袋，在接过调档申请时把那个袋子轻轻放在一堆杂物的最上面：“帮我个忙，哈维，帮我查一查这东西上面的指纹，以及它在不在警局档案系统里。”

警探拎起袋子看了一眼：“一个注射器？”

“只有外面那孩子接触过。”迪克压低声音解释。

“我就猜到你带来的人没那么简单。所以那男孩是什么人？”

“他叫杰森·威尔逊，不过我很怀疑这是否是他的真名，别抱太大期待。顺便提醒一下，你肯定看到他脸上的疤了。”

“疤？我确实注意到了。但我以为那是——”哈维皱起眉头，显然正陷入某种困惑中：“老天啊，迪克，你真那么觉得？他和那个该死的案子有关？那孩子是你从哪儿捡到的？”

“尚不确定。一切都尚不确定，哈维，”迪克面无表情地耸耸肩：“我知道我们是仅存几个认为红头罩案没有结束的人。如果有一丝真相蕴藏其中，我都会不计代价把它挖掘出来，而我确实需要你的帮助。”

近两个小时后他们离开GCPD时迪克心中只留下了一个想法——对于杰森的年纪来说，他的耐心实在未免好得过头了。即使他对这躺被迫加入旅程的一切都意兴阑珊，他唯一表现出兴趣的对象可能只是迪克本人、他写的书——或者他所知道但还没说出口的某些真相。

当迪克在档案室的电脑上调看卷宗，那男孩从头到尾都安静地坐在门口的等候椅上，低头把玩手机，偶尔发呆放空，以及和值班女警间歇性眉来眼去。他看上去丝毫不紧张，结实修长的四肢松弛地摆放在身侧，好像发生任何事都不足以刺激他从那张褪色的塑料椅上站起来。鉴于这他妈是警察局，就算是个品行素来端正良好的平民走进来都难免被这儿非日常氛围所影响。

这促使迪克开始思考一些别的，证实几处模糊的猜测，比如是什么造就了这个奇特的男孩，还有那件恶心的案子是不是一个契机。他受过训练，百分之百，但迪克目前想不到一个怎样的老师能教导出这个学生。他比他所能涉及了解的职业都更加不合常理。

“走吧。”迪克对杰森抬手示意，男孩立刻起身走近：“结束了？”迪克点点头，杰森惊人自然地拉过他的轮椅，并在没有任何指示和提醒帮助下顺利将他们从地下档案室带到GCPD的停车场。

迪克已经懒得去掩饰他的感激了。丁丙诺啡的药效在退却，久坐后背部压疮的疼痛正逐渐侵蚀他的神经，而迪克确信他臀部和大腿的三个也不会几许乐观。瘫痪后每一次出远门都让他精疲力竭。在家里写作时迪克至少能控制自己在极限前停止，他还有烟和酒和止痛药。撇去公寓楼周遭、康复中心和GCPD，陌生环境带来的恐惧是不可抑制的，人群中纷杂交错的声音和强迫性考虑前方的路是否适合轮椅通行都会加重他的神经性头痛。他差不多快忘却那些以探索每一个未知角落为乐趣和职责的日子了——抱歉，它们真的切实存在过吗？理查德·格雷森？

“找到你要的东西了吗？”杰森毫不迂回地直接说道：“你看上去糟透了，我希望这代价是值得的。”

这个小混球。

“案子本身没有任何疑点。我的判断和哈维一样，死者男友就是凶手。”迪克双手搭在方向盘上，没有发动汽车：“问题在于别的方面……我不太确定。我可能还需要一些别的线索——”

“那就去求证它。”杰森不耐烦地打断他。

“什么？”

“你觉得这案子哪里怪怪的不是吗？你他妈的可是夜翼。”杰森挥挥手示意他开车：“拜托告诉我你会像杰克·肖一样解决问题，他总是能追查到最后。”

“噢，原来你是那种会把角色代入作者的读者？那我不觉得我还不够让你失望的，顺便我没那么自恋。”迪克撑起上半身，细小的忍俊和笑意冲刷过他濒临过载的神经系统，将固执的疼痛稍稍打压下去：“不过我现在确信你是我粉丝了，杰森，我很荣幸。”

“闭嘴。你个白痴药瘾患者。”傍晚的余晖透进车里，男孩抱怨着侧过头去，好像警局的外墙突然拥有了无穷的吸引力。

迪克收回投向后视镜的目光，降下驾驶室一侧的车窗：“介意我抽一根烟再走吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

杰森以前从不觉得一个人在抽烟时很有魅力。

他自己就会，而且基本在下面开始长毛就能像模像样地吐烟圈了。倒不是说他对尼古丁有什么需求，这更像是一种迫切彰显的标志——一个一无所有的穷小子该怎么在哥谭街头生存？他早早地抛弃幻想，假装比看上去成熟，仿佛这样就能找到独属于成年人的赚钱门道，就能被那些鱼龙混杂的帮派和飞车党接纳成一份子。生活已经够令人呼吸艰难了，他不确定独自一人能否活得下去。当他破裤袋里兜着三美元一包的廉价烟，倚着灯杆朝路过的脱衣舞女或快餐店服务员吹口哨时，他离他所最为不齿却被迫陷入的人生仅有一息之遥。他知道他的烟很快会变成大麻、弗拉卡或是别的什么，黑帮用便宜的成瘾物质控制他的成员，让他们成为利益链末端的消耗品。

他没有未来，敌视过去，于是不得不放纵沉湎现在。然后等待着和他的父母一样在贫穷、病痛和自弃中悄无声息地走完一生。

而现在他早就不再抽了。

杰森忽然在淡淡的烟味中无比困惑，如果那个天杀的晚上他没有去莱斯利·汤普金森的诊所偷可待因糖浆，他又会身在何处？在干着什么？还有更多可以失去的吗？他曾想过这些吗？

“你在想什么？小子？”迪克的懒散的声音把他惊醒，杰森这才发现自己始终毫不遮掩地盯着作家——显然在之前未知的某一刻，他无疑被迪克抽烟的样子吸引了。男人肩膀半靠车门，左手的食指和无名指松松地夹着一支烟，点燃的烟头顺着手腕垂在窗外。他不急不缓，但每一口都吸得很重，双颊微微凹陷时，颈侧的肌肉无声地绷紧。杰森看到烟头猛地在逐渐昏暗的日光下亮起，烟灰在火光中堆积，直到迪克用拇指指甲轻弹尾端，让它们崩落在空气里。

这很……怪异。看着白烟从年长者唇中以奇特的无序状逸出，杰森没来由感到口舌干涩。

如果这个男人不发怒，不刻薄，不再像抗争般度过每一分钟，或者不再敏锐地咄咄逼人。就在这短暂的半支烟时间里，他看上去像逃脱了什么，于是大脑不再发出紧密运转的嗡嗡声。

“我在想，”杰森听到自己开口：“你是不是很容易沉迷于各种上瘾类物质？酒精，药物，尼古丁之类的。”可能还有别的什么，足以困住自身的谜题，又比如某种持续的烈性情绪——杰森并不确定，但随着他和夜翼待得越来越久，这个想法逐渐变得不可忽视。

迪克低笑一声：“你还太小了，杰森。远体会不到这类东西的妙处。它可以将你从世界里剥离开，哪怕只是暂时的，也值这个价。”他又慢吞吞地吸了一口，吐烟时半眯起眼睛：“我以前在战区和那些驻扎海外的大兵打交道，烟、酒、毒品、暴力、性爱，随便什么，你总得有个发泄的渠道，不想办法给自己找点乐子的话人比你想象的更容易疯掉。”

“那你还在对抗什么？我是说，你现在已经离开战场了。”

迪克不置可否地耸耸肩：“嗯，这可说不准。”

杰森在那瞬间意识到眼下是个绝不可多得的机会，他身体稍稍前倾，手肘搁在膝盖上——本以为找到迪克会让谜团减少，但现在他难以理解并想要了解的东西反而变多了：“你为什么和GCPD那么熟悉？即便再怎么有门道，仅靠一个悬疑作家的身份也无法轻易得到警方档案库浏览权限——值班那小妞绝对不是第一次看到你出现了。”

迪克从后视镜睨了他一眼——显然，一根烟带来的松弛不足以让他卸下戒备。但那一丁点玩味的戏谑对杰森来说就够了：“很好奇吗？小子。”

杰森不甚礼貌地回应：“如果我还表达的不够明显的话。”

“没什么大不了的，不过是一种对于不幸者无伤大雅的垂悯。”迪克眉间稍稍隆起，口吻轻薄：“我的未婚妻是GCPD局长的女儿，而她本人也曾是一名刑事警察。”

啊，未婚妻——这就说得通了。那瞬间数个分散的碎片在杰森脑海中激连成片，他绝对没有忽略话中那该死的过去式，以及他当然知道迪克没有正式的婚姻记录，否则他会知道的。这样一来脸书里的照片和作家手上的戒指也有了解释——警察局长詹姆斯·戈登的女儿，重案组的女警员芭芭拉·戈登，红头罩系列案中最出名的一位受害者。他怎么能够忘记呢？《致命玩笑》中，杰克·肖同样有一个被小丑杀害的女儿，这致使他花了八年时间不顾一切地追逐真相和凶手，杰森正是让那字里行间中透出的恨意和怒火同自我重叠了，最后形成避无可避的冲动将他送回哥谭。

现在他总算知道这份久远的苦痛不甘从何而来了，他甚至可能都没自己想象的那么有资格去分饮一瓢。

老天，如果这么算来，迪克在失去未婚妻的同一年失去了他下半身的全部触觉。

“我——”杰森犹豫半天只是呼出口气，他不确定现在说任何话是有效的——只有生硬的吐词以及尽可能的诚恳：“抱歉，我很遗憾。”

“没那必要，但是谢谢。”迪克平静地说，然后把烟掐灭在操作台下车载烟灰缸里，点燃了引擎。

杰森看不到格雷森的表情，但他清楚这时沉默是唯一和仅存的应对。直到车里的烟味几乎散尽，他听到迪克在说话。

“要把你扔在哪儿吗？还是你依然打算从我家离开？”

出于某种长期本能，杰森并不希望被知晓确切的行踪：“带你自己回去就行。”

他们最后依然在公寓楼下分离，而杰森在思索他是不是搞砸了一切时迪克递给了他一张纸条——确切说是从随身本里撕下来的一页。上一张写门禁密码的他还留着呢。

“这是什么？”杰森盯着上面的一排地址。

“死者男友，名字叫雷吉·拉斯特。这次案件嫌疑人的出租屋，我从卷宗上记下来的。”迪克语声里透着难以掩盖的疲惫：“理想状态下应该今晚就去，但我不觉得我还能再撑上三小时不弄出点状况。”

杰森听到一个声音说，嘿，像杰克·肖一样解决它。虽然迪克否认自己是他笔下侦探的原型，但杰森知道这并不全是实话，即使他和他的人物外表性格截然不同。他开始认为这系列小说的存在拥有它特殊的使命。

“所以？”他蠢蠢欲动地说。

“如果你还有兴趣的话，明晚八点后见。我一个人去会有点麻烦，下城区的公寓楼大多没有电梯。”迪克又摸了摸戒指：“当然，你没出现我也完全理解。”

杰森把那张纸叠起来放在口袋里，轻飘飘地却和小腿边的匕首一样存在感强烈。

稍晚些时候，杰森躺在酒店床上叼着根没点燃的烟，牙齿上下磨蹭在烟嘴上留下一圈无意义的印子。两张纸条稳稳地压在床头的格洛克下，他举着平板滑看这次的两个目标对象的详细资料——伊格内修斯·奥基尔维，一个近几年势头正猛的新晋黑帮，显然这家伙的生意扩展触犯了部分地头蛇的利益。哥谭是座专制又守旧的都城，远比多数人以为的更加荒诞地老钱做派，完全不欢迎新鲜活力的血液。至今它的多数财富依然掌握在数百年前，以韦恩或西恩尼斯为代表的开荒家族手中。

第二个是个叫巴顿·马西斯，本人似乎是个颇为受人尊敬的外科医生，但有一些小小的证据显示，这位光鲜的行医者大概率掌控着一条完整而成熟的器官买卖交易链。杰森怀疑他经手的病人并不是每个都应该那么快死亡的。而马西斯和哥谭当地的政客关系相当不错，从他多次顺利逃脱指控就可见一斑。

两个case都没有对目标做断气以外的规定，这是个令人愉悦的利好消息，意味着他将拥有全部自由的掌控权，而不用为满足客户花哨的要求增加额外的风险。

杰森不得不承认，至少在挑选任务上斯莱德很懂他的品味——并且若没猜错的话，他的养父似乎依然在运营那个有趣又恶心的投标网站——他很确定威尔逊一家都不缺活干，所以，到底为什么？

杰森点了份中餐外卖，一边从椰子鸡里挑肉吃的时候，他正在缓慢而松弛地思索该用什么方式迅捷高效地做完这两单，并如何尽量别引起迪克的注意——那个浑身怪癖的作家实在太过敏锐，至少目前远比他更了解这地方的一草一木一砖一瓦，即便杰森确信他根本大多数时间只是足不出户地嗑药酗酒。

他无疑已经离开哥谭太久了，虽然在他半死不活地躺在废仓库里之前杰森也不认为自己足够了解整座城市错综纷杂的局势，他还远没到那份上，他通常只能看到他被允许看到的——哪怕只有那么一次他稍稍走了霉运越了界，结果几乎付出了生命的代价。

而现在只要他愿意，他花不了多少功夫和精力就能大概摸清这鬼地方又在玩什么新旧把戏，如果他心情不错，甚至可以进去搅和一番——出于某些未知的原因，斯莱德对哥谭也抱有异常的热情，他们拥有所需要的一切情报，如果没有，杰森保证他会弄到的。而他也不再那么容易被杀死了，至少得是三把以上不间断扫射的F2000才行，反正撬棍、小刀和电击枪没什么大作用了。他养父的训练总是残酷且有效。

哥谭从未善待过他，杰森曾考虑过一辈子不再踏足这块土地。不过斯莱德断断续续给过他几个case，其中两个目标在这儿，另一个他不得不穿过哥谭以便在最短的时间内到达布鲁德海文。他没有久留过，最多的一次也只待了三天，远不够他在工作间隙静静地观察、缅怀或思考上一阵。上周动身前，萝丝在沙发上盘着腿吃一整桶榛果冰激凌看异形马拉松，当外星生物从凯恩胸口剖膛而出时甚至能听到她口中欢乐的咀嚼声。杰森根本不知道她是怎么做到的，这变态的小妞。

“什么时候回来？”他安静地走过客厅，萝丝头也不回地问。

“不知道，”杰森想了想：“如果夜翼那真没什么有用的东西，我可能两三天就回来了，但我想最多也不会超过十天——如果你爸不给我找麻烦的话。”

“我以为你打算一口气解决掉呢，杰斯。”

杰森站在门廊里，手里拎着他没几件行李的手提箱：“但愿如此吧。”

事实上，他明白远没那么容易。

杰森站在路灯下，他穿一件驼色的飞行员旧夹克，肘部有结实的补丁设计，黑色工装裤，一薄针织帽和短靴。这一身比骑士队球衫让他看起来成熟些，也更加不起眼。他是在七点五十分到的，不知怎么地完全不意外迪克的尼桑未见踪影。虽然阔别已久，但下城区的贫瘠、混乱和腥臭就仿佛刻在这儿每一道砖缝里，同他离开时毫无区别——哥谭可能在一刻不停地积攒财富，时间在这里却是静止的。杰森惊讶地发现他依然能闭着双眼来回穿梭这些扭曲的小巷，仅凭气味和直觉躲避路边的酒鬼和可能发生的暴力事件。

他该死的故乡。

至少在糟糕环境中成长并不是一无所用，在成为一名以残酷职业为生的人之后，杰森所拥有的野生生物般的求生本能仍在拯救他的性命。

八点零七分。杰森抖了抖手腕上的机械表，抬头第六次看向眼前这栋老式楼的三楼窗户——一片漆黑，半遮掩在一片米黄色的旧窗帘之下。迪克没给他确切的房间号，但杰森早就在周遭转过几轮了，他从隔壁栋的消防梯上翻下来时看到这扇窗里一闪而过的警戒带。除此之外，他没有发现其他足以引起他怀疑和戒心的东西。楼下没有条子和警车，杰森很确定一周内这间浸透悲剧的房间就会以便宜不了多少的价格租给另一个迫切需要屋顶的家伙。

他的耐心还在沉默中持续着，等待于他早非新鲜事。去年的一次任务中，杰森曾一动不动地在一堆工程垃圾中潜伏了四个半小时，只为寻找一个最理想的狙击时机。就在他考虑从裤兜里挖出烟来消遣的前一刻，一辆轮椅慢吞吞地出现在视线尽头。杰森立刻大步朝迪克走了过去，转身握住了轮椅推手，帮助他避过那些路面上坑坑洼洼的凹陷。

“谢谢，这路况不太适合我的交通工具，”迪克明显是松了口气，他的脸色比前一天更糟一些，胡茬已经形成一片阴影盖住了他线条漂亮的下巴。连续两天出门让他倍感遭罪：“我很高兴你出现在这儿，杰森。”

“你听上去可不像有多意外，”杰森翻翻白眼哼道，无视了作家轻微的笑声：“你是六点出门然后奋力驱动你的二轮车从上东区赶到这里吗？真是辛苦了，迪克，我发誓我半点都不介意那十七分钟的迟到，真的。”

迪克用同样平和的态度对待他的嘲讽：“抱歉忽略了时间，我不能开车来，那太过显眼了。这也是我没让出租车直接开到楼下的原因。当我无法主控我的行程时一切都变得更加麻烦。”

“看来接下来我们要做的事不那么符合法律。”杰森面无表情地说。

“噢，孩子。我以为你早就发现这点了。”作家似乎被取悦到了：“你会开锁吗？非通常途径的那种。”

他当然他妈的会，十二岁就会了。杰森大感头痛：“你要进拉斯特的房间找什么？至少给我一个大概的范围。”

迪克露出沉思的表情，杰森发现他只要开始思考或陷入焦虑就会触碰他的订婚戒指，他猜想那个女警察在生前给过这个男人很多抚慰。这让死别变得如此痛苦。

“我无法确定，但我有预感这案子绝不寻常。”他最后只是期待着问：“你愿意当我的眼睛吗？杰森。”

他确信他没有别的选择，毕竟他都该死的在这儿了。而对方是他妈的夜翼。

实际情况比杰森想象中更加——毫无情调，哦，他有说过浪漫这个词吗？成为迪克的眼睛就是指他们相互加了手机号，然后现在他白痴一样举着手机开着FaceTime，好让对方和他共享视野，时不时还能从屏幕里瞥到迪克的大脸——这无疑让他想到了迪克在脸书上的那些蠢兮兮的自拍，黝黑、自由而健康。有某些未知的情绪在啃噬他的内心。

杰森花了不到十五秒就破开了那道几无防卫功能的老式锁——套着一副被强塞的丁腈手套，迪克在话筒里打了个恼人的呼哨。开门瞬间屋里涌出一股令人反胃的隐臭直冲脑门，杰森简直太他妈熟悉这味儿了，他能像鲨鱼一样从百米开外嗅出来——有一具尸体在这儿独自腐烂了不下五天，这已经不算糟了，警方好歹处理死者时随手打开了窗户。但新鲜空气也无法短时间内将死亡的气息全部带走。

“……我要回酒店的要求额外的干洗服务了，全他妈赖你。”杰森抱怨着钻过黄色的警戒带，而迪克在另一头催促他打开他刚刚塞过来的手电筒。

这是间一居室的屋子，狭小的起居室和厨房共享空间——如果那狭窄的流理台也勉强称得上厨房的话，几个脏盘子和两个挂满咖啡垢的马克杯堆在水池里，但墙上格格不入地挂着一整套专业刀具，除了其中缺了一把。杰森切到后置镜头，让迪克得以看得更加清楚。

“噢天，”作家说：“难怪他们那么快就确认了凶器来源。”屏幕另一端他半垂着头，过长的刘海落下来半遮住了海蓝色的眼睛。因为离得很近，杰森忽然发现迪克的睫毛简直长得不合常理，垂落时无声地卷翘着。

“这地方还……挺整洁。”他移开视线不无讽刺地说：“至少比某些人好多了。”

迪克显然不打算搭理他：“去发现尸体的地方看看。”

除了不成套的N手老家具和每走一步在他靴底下就吱咯作响的地板，整个房间被拾掇得还算清爽，看得出拉斯特是个较为自律规矩的人——但正是这样的家伙疯子般捅了一个手无缚鸡之力的女性整整十二刀并任由她死去，无论出于什么理由，杰森都对此完全嗤之以鼻。

卫生间也没什么特别的，逼仄陈旧，除了更重的腐臭味和门框上明显的磨损。杰森半捂着口鼻忍受迪克全无客气的指令——方向，角度，远近和快慢，事无巨细的喋喋不休。

“如果你在镜头视角外发现什么特别的，立刻告诉我。”迪克第三次叮嘱他。

“我很后悔没有把你那张天杀的轮椅扛上来。”杰森听上去怒气冲冲：“顺便以前你的采访对象是怎么忍受你的提问的？”

“事实上他们迫不及待，我总能报道出人们想说的。”

“不能让我信服。”但杰森从不认错那种发自内心的骄傲口吻。

“你害怕吗？杰森。一间没有半点灯光并承载过命案屋子使你恐惧吗？如果我在勉强你——”

“他妈的闭嘴，迪克。”

类似无营养的拌嘴一直持续到杰森走进卧室看到床边出产自宜家的简易书架——他比他外表看上去更容易被书本所吸引。上头大多是包括四五本Bon Appetit在内的厨师专业书籍，还有本过期很久的Playboy（有几页被揉得很皱），02版平装指环王中的第二和第三部压着两本贩卖成功学的无聊自传。翻看过程中杰森的手机不停摇摇晃晃，他忽然意识到迪克已经有阵子没出声了。

“最下面。”作家在他询问前迅速说：“我刚刚瞥到——”

然后他停住了，因为杰森已经推开架子上所有书露出了剩下的最后一本。

“噢，草。”杰森缓缓咽了口唾沫，紧盯着《致命玩笑》熟悉无比的黑绿色封面：“你觉得这里有人是你粉丝的概率有多少？”

“……几乎没有。”过了许久，迪克轻声给出答案。


	7. Chapter 7

“你脸色很不好。”杰森试着打破沉默，而迪克只是抬头给了他一个空白的眼神。男孩用茶匙搅面前一口未动的摩卡，令他略感惊讶的是，对方脸上流露着些许称得上真诚的关怀，坚硬的五官线条粗显柔和。

杰森很年轻，仅是指实际年龄。他应该在念大学或者社区学校，而不是和一个快四十岁的残疾作家混在一起。他带着枪却并不像单纯为了防身，谈吐混杂着整体还算修养的克制和偶尔蹦出的脏话——不乏粗鲁的泽西方言。爆粗不会使他困扰，意味着他的家庭对此不加约束。他习惯于哥谭所展现出的贫瘠、残酷而混乱的那一面。没有高高在上的怜悯，也无愤世嫉俗的唾弃。只是……看着。

迪克想起今天上午接到的哈维·布洛克的电话。

“你确定提交的样本没有问题吗，迪克？”

“什么意思？”

警探说：“鉴证科没有在注射器上找到任何可供提取的指纹，抱歉，想确认身份也无从谈起了。”

“不可能，”他脱口道：“在他接触之后我很快就封存了。”

“我也觉得这不像是你会犯的失误。”哈维道：“但显然其中哪儿出了点问题。”

迪克几乎立刻有了一个模糊的猜测，但出于一些原因没说出口。他只是道了谢然后挂断了电话。

此刻杰森的拇指抵着咖啡杯的杯柄上下无意识地摩挲着，他们离得足够近，近到迪克能看清指腹边缘凹凸粗糙得略显异常的部分。

“你不再看看吗？”杰森指了指桌上封在证物袋里的小说，他从拉斯特书架上把它带了出来。有一时他们谁都没动，以确保没有任何东西被打破或揭开。

他不知道杰森蓝绿色的虹膜轻轻晃动时大脑里在想什么，而迪克则正尝试把线团般缠搅在一起的线索和思绪理解成能被吸收吞服的状态。至少眼下，他十分感激杰森挑选的地方。味道无比糟糕的咖啡，灯管因结着一层钨粉而昏暗，但这儿近乎被隔绝般安静，只有出餐区的排风扇在呜呜作响。

哥谭是座不夜之城，一天中的任何时段总能找到人们以各种合法或不合法的理由群聚在一起，你通常躲不开目光和口舌——但一个开在下城区夜晚九点的小咖啡店？显然不。而你也永远想不通一家饮品味如泥浆，少了半块招牌的小店究竟是如何生存多年的。

十多分钟前杰森以一种近乎强硬的姿态将他推进这里。只有一个面孔干瘦的女人坐在收银台后看手机，起身不冷不热地招呼唯二的两个顾客。快餐模式的固定桌椅让迪克没什么选择——杰森坐在他和轮椅的斜左侧，即便感知不到，迪克也知道他们的膝盖正在桌面下紧贴着。

“你确定不需要提交给GCPD吗？或者那个大块头警探？”杰森在书和他的面孔间谨慎地来回扫视：“就你知道的……验一下指纹什么的？”

“很大概率是徒劳。以我对 _红头罩_ 的了解，他从未留下过任何足以确认身份的明确证据——何况仅凭一本书肯定无法重新立案。”虽说如此，迪克最终还是带上了手套。他不确定自己现在听上去如何，想必深呼吸很难完全掩掉语调里细微的颤抖。他伸出指尖来回抚摸这本新出版的硬皮书，哪怕隔着一层薄薄的丁腈橡胶，印刷品的厚度，质感，重量，依然无比熟悉，他亲自和斯蒂芬妮一起敲定了排版风格和印刷工艺。但只有这一本——迪克尽可能平静地吸了口气翻开封面。

扉页上标题之下原本的空白处被人用歪歪扭扭的剪贴字母拼出一句话，宛如老推理小说里一般恶俗横陈。

**_——游戏再开。_ **

落款。

**_——你亲爱的老友红头罩。_ **

再下方，用红墨水画着一个夸张开咧的小丑笑脸，鲜红的、长长上翘的嘴角近乎将整张面孔划成三份。 _这张脸属于每一个被他亲手虐杀的被害者。属于他死去的未婚妻。_

他方才就通过手机里看到过了——但毫不影响他此刻一动不动地盯着自己的书，仿佛打算用视线钻透这些贴字，从而看到那双沾满鲜血的手是如何从一家再普通不过书店的书架上取走这本书，如何将报纸上剪下的拼字一个个贴在扉页上，又是如何走进那间租屋投递这封没有邮戳和地址的留言信。

他听到肺部在体内急促扩张收缩，血液从心脏泵出，涌上大脑嗡嗡作响。

长达六年的沉默是如此嘈杂不堪。

“……克，迪克——”有人在喊他。

迪克猛地合上书本，被阻隔的目光上移落在对面男孩嘴角的伤疤上。 _太像了。_ 他忍不住想。“抱歉，”他被烫伤般扭过头，脱下手套将轮椅推离桌旁：“我去一趟洗手间。”

十分钟后迪克还待在咖啡店的厕所里，坐在洗手台前用冷水一遍又一遍洗脸，屏气，再鞠一把水，然重复七八次后透过碎了一角的镜子看自己湿透的脸。

“他果然还活着。”他说。

杰森不知何时出现在厕所门口，却没有贸然靠近，他双手插在裤袋里不知站了多久：“嗯，我想你一直都是对的。”

“他还活着，六年来就潜伏在这座城市里的某个角落逍遥法外，瞄视每一个和他错肩的男女像打量猎物。”迪克用手掌捂住脸，他感到声带荒谬的震颤，眼球在掌心下不停抖动：“但我却他妈地连一次普通排泄都无法完成。你觉得我到底在做什么？又能做什么？”

“噢。”杰森怔了怔，迅速注意到这儿没有残疾人专用隔间，轮椅推不进任何一扇门。你能对一间贫民区的小店做什么期待？他大步走过来俯身，右手搂住迪克的肩膀，左手从轮椅下穿过他的腿弯。

“冒犯了。”

身体忽然腾空，迪克的手指本能地紧拽住杰森的皮革外套：“操！搞什么鬼？！”他错愕地骂道。

杰森压根不理他，横抱着作家一脚踹开一扇隔间门，走进去将他放在马桶上：“上厕所。”他简短利落地说，眼神很稳定，无半点戏谑：“除非你想被尿憋死。”他补充说：“这也是我欠考虑了，抱歉。”

迪克这几年来未遭遇过这种事——自从他做完最后一台手术离开医院，康复到能够独立生活后就没有了。他总是强烈表现出光凭自己也能活下去的状态，无需假借任何援助。而他周围的人，出于这样或那样的缘由，都对他的选择表示出外在的理解和尊重。他们不会在未经许可下踏入他的私人圈，尽可能在他面前收拢怜悯和同情——其实当中大多数做得并没他们以为的那么成功。在迪克看来就像牙膏盖边缘挤出来的膏体一样令人尴尬。

他早就习惯这个了，假装经历种种后还没失去他可悲的自尊心，假装所有人都在陪他演一出拙劣的戏剧。

显然，这个他刚刚认识三天的男孩根本不屑吃这一套。

“要帮你脱裤子吗？”他居然还在问。

“滚出去。”迪克防御性地抱住双臂，怒瞪这个粗鲁的混蛋，面孔罕见地微微发红。

杰森由上而下地看他，他人很高大——抱过一整个成年男人也不太喘息，站着却意外没什么压迫感。像在平等地直视他，像在审度他的灵魂。迪克认为一个二十出头的孩子根本不应该有这样犀利的表情。

“好了喊我。”杰森干脆地转身走出去合上隔间门。

“该死。”迪克又坐了片刻，低咒着摸索自己的裤子纽扣。鉴于门外站着一个人——根本难以忽视存在感，他花了好一会才成功放松膀胱。

回去的过程要缓和一些，迪克叩门示意后男孩进来一言不发地抱起他。他勉强伸出手臂配合，杰森的胳膊非常结实，他的后背能清晰地感受到饱满的肌肉在施力下鼓起，每一条都蕴藏着令人羡慕的力量。杰森甚至细心地事先合上了轮椅刹车，以防他滑离座位。

但迪克完全不想说话，他只觉得疲惫和杂乱。今天发生的事太多了。

“我不知道你闹什么脾气，”重新洗手时杰森突然在他身后开口：“你刚刚不是还差使我差使得很开心吗？怎么换个场景就不行了。戳到你痛处了吗？脱离掌控了？还是因为这属于你的隐私范畴？”

迪克愠怒地紧抿嘴唇从镜子里看他，男孩上下挥动一下手臂：“我不会也不能像面对健全人一样对待你，你看看你，迪克。你知道你他妈干了啥吗？你独自一人甚至上不了半个该死的厕所台阶。但你花了六年时间，成功把你自己还有我带到这里。现在 ** _他_** 重新出现了，直觉告诉我很可能因为你那本摩斯密码一样的悬疑小说。也是你嗅到了他的味道，而我直到现在都没想通你是怎么做到的。”杰森一口气说到这停了一下，他略带警惕地确认迪克没有暴怒、崩溃、犯药瘾或别的什么的迹象：“毫无疑问你接下来会面临更多危险，鉴于你挑了个极度糟糕的对手。你得老老实实承认你做不到的部分，才能更好地应对下去。与此相对的，我可以做你的双腿和眼睛。就像我探查拉斯特的房间——你去不到的地方我代你去，看不了的东西我替你看，只要你他妈在所有事了结前别出状况好吧？这不就是意义所在？”

一时被搅乱的浑浊空气骤然收拢沉降，砸落在地砖上，只有落水管空气的呜咽和马桶水箱的漏水声，伴着杰森的话尾回声在咖啡店的年久失修的盥洗室里荡开。迪克感到潮湿逼人的寒意已经漫到脖颈处，他在这儿待太久了，久到低温开始侵犯他的神经和思维。他必须离开这儿——在杰森毫无自觉地逼迫他进一步失态之前。

“告诉我，”但他听到自己翕动干裂的嘴唇，发出声音：“告诉我杰森，你为何要做到这个地步。或者让我们换个问法，”他转过轮椅面朝男孩，不加任何掩饰地凝视他的脸——他们开启一场孤独的战斗，无数变数正在酝酿发酵，他必须确保落子无错。多年来迪克极少这样赤裸无助，但也未曾如此坚定不移：“你嘴角的那道疤究竟怎么来的？我喜欢公平的坦诚，如果你想视此为一场可行的交易。”

一瞬间男孩脸上切过警觉、不甘和抗拒数个细微情绪，最终这些全部剥落下来，他的额角放松了，舔了舔下唇：“六年前ACE冶金的废仓库发生爆炸起火，最终现场发现三具被烧得面目全非的尸体，其中有两具未能确认身份。连环杀人犯 _红头罩_ 被认为就在其中。当然……他不在，你早就知道了。”承认和回忆的疼痛带来的小小畏缩使杰森看上去更贴近实际年纪，他耸肩道：“而且原本应该是四具的——但很遗憾 _我_ 从地狱爬回来了。”

“冶金仓库案？你是——”迪克无声吸了口气，瞳孔收缩：“那个消失的第四人。”

“消失的第四人？当真？我在警局还有个代号？”杰森竟然笑了……在这个无比糟糕的话题之下。迪克发现他露出笑容时，扬起的唇角并不会顺着那道割伤疤痕的走向。一个非常普通而正常的，属于年轻人的笑脸。

“不，只是一个代称，仅限于我和哈维几个对案子存疑的人。”他双手交叉放在膝盖上，右手拇指下意识向戒指循迹：“当初上面拼命施压要求GCPD尽快结案，所以这是非官方的。我去过那个仓库，并且清点过现场遗留证物，被囚禁人数仅两人或三人并不合理的，其中有束具被外力强行破坏的痕迹，我才得此推论。甚至排查过当时所有失踪人口，但没有决定性的证据支持这个结论——”

迪克忽然停住。那一刻他意识到在他面前站着的，不单是论证冶金仓库案他结论正确的人证，更是被害人数量惊人的连环杀人案中 _仅存的幸存者_ ，唯一一个近距离接触过 _红头罩_ 却活下来的人。

即使他盯着那道疤痕的所有时间里，他都不敢说服自己去下此定论。

“噢，老天。”他感到喉中被一坨情绪团块塞住了，以至只能哽咽着发声：“你看到他的脸了吗？或者……或者别的什么？身体特征？你还能认出他吗？”

杰森用力揉了揉头发，笑意消失了：“抱歉，我也很想。但当时他全程都没把那个该死的红色头罩取下来，而我被……打得很惨，导致那段记忆非常混乱。”他在肮脏冰冷的地砖上半蹲，将视角放低：“所以我需要你，迪克。如果你有办法继续追寻踪迹，我或许能在接近的时候认出他来。”

“不，不是我，杰森。”迪克不禁朝前伸出手，当指尖切实触碰到那道伤疤，杰森整个人僵住了，本能在叫嚣着躲开但他终究没那么做。男孩只是一动不动地保持在原地。“但除了你没有别人能做到了。”他小声陈述道。

迪克还在描摹着，就像确认一个久远的墓志铭，一架悲剧的残骸，一道破碎的挽歌。以及……一株从荒漠中挣扎生出的卷柏。

“ _是我们。_ ”


End file.
